The Stranger I Once Knew
by XxBlackbirdxX
Summary: Rebecca Hawkins lost her parents when she was young. And now, she lost her grandfather at the age of twelve. She was human and was made to feel. How will she coop with her grandpa's death? [Completed..finally]
1. Prologue

Pre-Chapter Notes: …warning, this is a Rebecca centric fan fiction. If you in anyway, hate this particular character, please don't waste your time here and move on with your lives. Now, why am I writing a Rebecca centric fan fiction? Oh, it's simple. There are not a lot of Rebecca centric fan fictions out there, and since I have a plot and everything, why not write it?  

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-gi-oh at all.

Prologue 

_Unseen birds chirped as the morning sun came to view, illuminating the sky with blue orange hues. Trees produced its morning dews as the golden orange droplets dripped from the tip of the leaves. It was a beautiful morning. The sun's golden shadow cast over a large mansion that loomed above all the houses around. Standing proud with its five floors and a huge, lush garden surrounding it, a figure stepped out in the front porch. _

_That figure was none other than Rebecca Hawkins, at the age of six. Her brilliant jade eyes shifted around eagerly as if trying to take in everything in sight at once. Reaching out to one of the leaves, she placed her tiny finger on the golden dew and tasted it; enjoying the sweet taste the golden substance gave her. _

_Suddenly a particular cloud caught her eye. With her finger still in her mouth, she watched astounded, as a certain cloud seemed to take shape of an angel. Yes, an angel with its golden halo and white fluffy wings. _

_"Wow…." She whispered in awe. The proud and unearthly figure stood there in the sky bathe in the sunrise's colors. _

_It must be an angel, she decided. And I know it is. Rushing into the large mansion through the two heavy wooden doors, her pigtails flounced in the air as she thumped across the hall, up several flights of stairs and into a room. There, stepping out of the balcony, she had a camera in hand. _

_"Angel." She said, watching as the figure slowly crumbled. Extending the lens for a clearer shot, Rebecca Hawkins peered into the lens and looked for a good view to take the picture from. Finally deciding that it was perfectly fine and the angel was still visible, she pressed the button and a flash went off. When she took the camera from her face, the angel was gone. What were left were everyday moving white clouds. _

_Scrambling downstairs, the young innocent Rebecca cried to her grandfather, Professor Arthur Hawkins. "Grandpa! I got a shot of an angel in the sky!" Laughing, she ran down the last set of stairs and bounded into the living room where her grandfather awaited the happy, carefree, innocent girl. _

_"Did you really, Rebecca?" He asked kindly, ruffling her hair. _

_"Yup!" Rebecca smiled, handing the camera to her grandfather. _

_"You sure it's an angel?" Her grandfather asked her. _

_"Yeah. That's an angel. All angels have wings. An angel without one isn't an angel. Remember, I'm a genius grandpa!" Rebecca said. _

_"Oh, then what are demons?" Arthur Hawkins asked his grandchild._

_"Monsters." Rebecca answered promptly. "Creatures with leathery wings and blood red eyes. They are the opposite of angels. Angels are happy and good, while they are evil and full of anger."_

_"Ah, so you're a little demon." Arthur Hawkins said teasingly._

_"No I'm not." Rebecca said, making a pouting face. She shook her head from side to side to prove her point, her hair brushing against her face each time she did so._

_"Perhaps you're an angel?" The elderly man asked._

_Rebecca scrambled on her grandfather's lap and whispered. "No. I'm neither. Because in the end, I'm human."_

End Notes: I hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Feedbacks will be appreciated.


	2. Longing For The Answers

Pre-chapter Notes: Thank you to those who had reviewed. I appreciated that.

Saiya-jin Spice: I'm glad you enjoyed my story. My description isn't that good, but it's okay. Not good, not bad. Average. The only reason I wrote a Rebecca centric story is because there isn't enough of them around and she's one of my favorite characters. And I'm glad you liked it! Oh no, I'm not a fantastic writer. There are many other writers who are much, much better than me.

Light ShadowsDark Shadows: MWAH! XD Jen, this is written through reality. This is real life. And I'm glad you found this story cool. Here's chapter two for you (and the other readers.)

Disclaimer: I really wish I don't have to do this for every story, because for one thing, I know I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I'm sure all you know that I don't.

Chapter 1: Longing For The Answers

The funeral for Arthur Hawkins was one that quite a few people attended. The popular, kind and elderly professor had gained everyone's liking for his politeness and treatment to the people around him. So when the news was announced that he had left the world, it brought sadness to everyone's hearts. Nobody knew how little Rebecca Hawkins was feeling, especially since her kind, and beloved grandpa passed away and that was her only living family member left.

And there she was standing alone, away from everyone, away from where her grandfather's body laid. She knew he wouldn't live forever, but it was so hard to imagine the once energetic, healthy person like him be in the state of death. It was unbearable to be human at the moment, having to take in all the sadness and harsh truth.

"Man, why is it dat always the good people die so early?" Joey Wheeler asked his best friend, Yugi Motou, the King of Games.

"I don't know. Professor Hawkins was a good man. He was kind and patient and forgiving." Yugi answered.

"Hey guys." Tea interrupted. "How do you think Rebecca must be feeling right now?"

The three glanced over to the spot where the exclusive figure dressed in black stood. With her light, faded blonde hair and pale skin, she resembled a ghost in the daylight. Her face was hard and expressionless like an everyday gray stone.

"Look at her. How could she be this way? She's not even crying!" Joey raged angrily, the brown eyes narrowed.

"Maybe she's still in shock." Serenity Wheeler, his younger sister suggested. "It must be hard for her, after all, he was her grandpa wasn't he?"

"You know guys," Yugi put in. "She did helped us out in the past, her grandfather did also. Why don't we go over and try to comfort her and let her know she's not alone."

::I agree.:: Yami said in approval.

As the foursome, well five if you counted Yami were just a few feet away, Rebecca turned to them, looking tired. Her lively eyes were tedious and blank. Just looking into them gave you the feeling of endless emptiness.

"Hey Rebecca." Tea started.

"If it is pity that you're planning to give me." Rebecca cut in. "I don't need any of that."

"That wasn't what we were about ta give you." Joey said. "We just came over to see if you're all right. Looks like you're perfectly fine. Maybe we should leave now-." He stopped talking when his sister elbowed him at his side. "What?" he protested.

"Big brother, don't talk this way!" Serenity hissed.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Rebecca asked listlessly.

"We won't till we're sure you're okay." Tea said firmly. "If you have anything to say, just say it. You'll feel better afterwards."

"No I won't." Rebecca argued, shaking her head violently. Her loose hair slapped against her face like needles as it came in contact with her pale cheeks. "You think just talking will help me through this? I bet you don't even know what's it like to lose someone who's very close to you."

"Rebecca," Serenity started patiently.

"Just leave." Rebecca cut in.

"Not till we talk." The rigid and unfathomable voice of Yami commanded.

"If you don't leave, then I'll leave." Rebecca said simply. She stared at the photo she clutched in her left hand. She remembered her grandfather asking her if she was a demon or an angel. The answer she gave still rung in her head.

_No. I'm neither. Because in the end, I'm human._

If only I wasn't human. She thought acrimoniously. It's better to feel nothing than this sadness and anger that is rising from the depths of me.

"Rebecca?" The piercing voice of Yami brought her back to reality. Turning, she walked off briskly to the direction where there was a long line of people, ready to place something on the coffin before it was to be buried under the dirt and soil. Staring at the angel picture she had taken six years ago, she closed her eyes as she placed it neatly on the dark red wood of her grandfather's coffin. "Bye…. Grandfather." She held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

By now, she had given the time for Yami and the others to catch up with her.

"Didn't I tell you that if you don't leave, I would leave?" Rebecca demanded, not bothering to turn.

"And didn't we say that we won't till we talk?" Yami asked her. It appeared that, he and the others are not going to leave till they have a talk with her.

Rebecca whirled around to first meet her emerald eyes with the pair of deep violet ones that belonged to Yami. His bold tri-colored hair gleamed in the sunlight. Then, shifting her eyes, she pet the pair of chocolate brown ones that belonged to Joey and his sister and finally, the kind crystal blue ones that belonged to Tea. "I don't need this." Rebecca said flatly.

"Rebecca, please, don't push us away. We're here to help you. I know you're feeling miserable and distraught. It's hard to lose someone you care for." Serenity said. It wasn't a comment. It was a statement. It was a cold one.

"No it's not." Rebecca lied, refusing to show any signs of weakness. "Everyone and everything dies sooner or later. Why is it surprising that my grandpa passed away? He even got to live this old, see his _only_ grandchild, be happy and all. So what more do I ask."

"You're lying." Yami stated. "In fact, you don't feel this way at all. You're feeling the opposite. Because you're human, you will feel that way."

"Then I don't want to be human!" Her loud and piercing voice rang out through the ears of every person present at the funeral. Many of them turned their heads to the twelve-year-old girl that had stated that line.

"But you can't change that!" Tea said. It was the truth. She was human. "No one could change what they are…especially when they're human. They feel. They cry. They laugh. They do all these things, because they're human."

"Then I don't want to be human anymore." Rebecca repeated in a hoarse whisper. She backed away from the foursome looking more pale and afraid by the minute. "I don't want to be human then." She chanted.

"Rebecca!" Yami tried to get the girl to her senses. It hurt him to see her in this state-, the once energetic, hotheaded, not afraid to tell you what's on her mind, happy, cheerful girl like this. It was as if someone had replaced her with an impassive replica.

"Shut up!" Rebecca screamed, her hands flew up to the sides of her head, clutching it. "I don't want to hear anymore." And she turned and ran.

They watched as the ruffles of her dress flapped in the wind as her form began to become smaller. They watched as the solo figure sped off into the horizon. They watched as the most notable thing of all-, her now dull blonde hair blending with the sunset's lights.

"Man." Joey started. "She's the most emotionless, person I've ever had the misfortune to know who doesn't care about her own grandfather's death."

"Emotionless is not what you would call Rebecca." Tea stated. Her short brown hair that barely touched her shoulder blades pressed against her face as the warm autumn blew against it. "Emotional and sensitive is."

"But you saw how she acted. It was like she doesn't even care." Joey argued. His fists were clenched at his side and his teeth was gritted.

"Maybe she does." Yami said softly, his eyes far away. "Maybe she does."

* * *

Rebecca held up the only family photo that she ever had that included her _whole_ family. "Mom. Dad. Grandpa. Me." She said bleakly, her fingertip trailing from person to person. "That was my family once." Yeah. Once. Once that was a long time ago broken apart and the fragments continued to be broken. Her family was like a work constructed of glass. First, it was whole and completed, then, it was smashed and there were only fragments. But fragments seemed to be able to be destroyed as well. Looking at photo, she muttered, "That was then." Yes. That was then when her family was happy and whole. "But this is now." She tore her mother and father away from the photo first. Then, glancing longingly at her grandfather, she closed her eyes and ripped him out. "This is my family now." She said dully. "Just me. No one else."

Maybe Teddy, she thought suddenly. But I'm too old to be carrying a teddy bear now. And Teddy brings back old memories. She closed her eyes painfully and laid her head on her knees. Sobbing silently, she watched as each drop of her tears fell. And fell. Until there were no more tears to shed.

_In the end, I'm human._

"Stop." She commanded.

_In the end, I'm human._

"I don't want to hear it." She whispered, burying her head in her arms.

_Then I don't want to be human!_

But I'm not that. I'm human. She thought.

_Then I don't want to be human!_

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, jumping up. Her face was contorted into a look of terror and fury as well. The emerald green eyes lit up with fear. "Stop." She whimpered vulnerably as the two lines echoes through her head endlessly. "I don't want to hear any of this."

_In the end, I'm human._

"I just wanted to live a normal happy life just like everyone else does." She whispered fiercely, tears welling up again. "But why can't I? Why can't I?"

No one was there to answer her. No one was there to relieve the pain she had and the distrust she held. Talking to herself seemed to be a side effect from talking to her teddy bear constantly. Slowly, Rebecca found herself on her feet. Her shoulders sagged and her face a mess, she trudged home with a heavy heart. Not bothering to lock the door after her nor take a shower, she just hit the couch and fell fast asleep. But not to a dreamless sleep.

_In the setting, it was of the same beautiful scenery six years ago when Rebecca Hawkins had taken the picture of the cloud angel against the sunrise. The morning was beautiful and it was so much alive. Young Rebecca Hawkins smiled happily and brightly as she bounded from place to place to avoid the sprinkler that was spraying water all over the garden._

_The older Rebecca, the one now watched the whole thing as if it was some type of illusion. "That's…me." She said. "I was so happy once."_

_That's because humans had the power to feel happy._

_And sad. Anger as well._

_Oh how she hated to be human. It was like torture. One that will torment you no matter what you do._

_The older Rebecca continued to watch the beautiful scenery until a darkening cloud spread across the sky. Thunder sounded, lightning flashed. It looked like a thunderstorm was coming in and it was coming fast._

_"Get out of here!" The older Rebecca yelled at her younger self. The six-year-old version of her was still dancing away from the sprinkler as a single blue lightning flashed and struck her._

_Rebecca shut her eyes to avoid the sight, but something invisible held her eyes open. She watched in silent horror as the body burst into flame and left there was nothing. _

_"Rebecca?" Two voices rang out as if performing a duet. One consisted of a sweet, sugary voice while the other contained a rich deep one. It seemed like a strange match, but it sounded fine all the same. Two figures appeared at the doorway that had replaced the scene. Though Rebecca couldn't see the faces of the people, she knew who they were. They were her parents. They were her mom and dad._

_"Mom? Dad?" She whispered, as if not daring to take in what she's seeing. "Where am I?" _

_"Oh no where in particular." The deeper voice said. "Just in a world of nothingness. So how do you like it?"_

_"It's gray and nice, isn't it?" The female voice asked. _

_Rebecca looked around, trying to understand what her parents were trying to say. The scene is of nothing, but a gray world. There was nothing. She didn't feel anything. This was what it was like to be inhuman. Not to feel at all. It may seem wrong, but she enjoyed this power-, this ability._

_"I hate you." Her father spat at her. "It's your fault we died you know?"_

_"If only we didn't have such a horrible beast like you!" Her mother shrieked._

_Normally, if she was the Rebecca that was human, she will feel hurt deeply, but not anymore. That is because she isn't the same Rebecca. She was the Rebecca who didn't give a damn to what anyone thought about her. She shrugged._

_Again the scene changed._

_This is when I was six! The same scene where I took the picture of the cloud angel!" Rebecca thought as she watched the six years younger version of her ran down the stairs to the room where her grandfather was. No! I don't want to see this! _

_"I don't want to see this again!" She screamed. But it seemed as if something had stopped her from talking and forced her to see this. Something pulled her in the room as she watched the scene replay, shutting her eyes and plunging her ears to ignore it. But she heard and saw it anyway._

_She watched in pure hate as her younger version clambered onto her grandfather's lap. "No. I'm neither. Because in the end, I'm—,"_

Rebecca woke up covered in cold sweat. A cool damp cloth was on her head. Looking around, she tried to figure out who had placed it there. Pushing the blanket that covered her off, she sat up and tried to see into the deep darkness.

"Don't move." A deep, hoarse voice commanded.

She jumped, feeling a cold tingling sensation on her back. She knew she shouldn't have left the door unlocked when she came in.

"Who's-, who's there?" Rebecca managed to stutter out.

"Stop moving around Rebecca. Just lie down and rest."

"What do you want?" Rebecca demanded.

"Rebecca, it's me!" The voice sounded insulted that she did not recognize him.

Wait a minute, I know that voice! Rebecca thought. "Yami?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, it's me. We found the door to your house unlocked and we were worried. Turned out you were fine, but had a fever." Yami said.

"Where are Tea and the others?" Rebecca demanded. She did not want them in her house for the matter. Nor did she want Yami here.

"They're here." Yami said simply. "I hope you won't mind."

Of course I mind! Rebecca screamed in her mind. But to Yami, she said, "No."

She wasn't sure if he had nodded or not. She couldn't see in this thick darkness. Closing her eyes, she found she couldn't sleep at all. Nor could she think straight. These moments, she would like to treasure, the quiet scene of lulling silence. There was not a single sound to disturb her. Opening her eyes again, she found the room dimly lit by the radiant light of the sliver of the moon. It seemed impossible how the morning day; the bitter cold and harsh world could create a dark, comforting haven for many like her. The dark created a protection for her. In the dark, it didn't matter if she was Rebecca Hawkins nor did it matter she existed. In the dark, she was nothing. And it seemed better that way.

The heavy breathing of a sense of deep sleep brought Rebecca back to reality. It hit her like a cold wave of water; a feeling of coldness ran throughout her body. The cold, tingling sensation refused to leave her. She cautiously stood up, taking care not to make any sound. Stepping around the coffee table she knew too well, she slipped silently upstairs and proceeded to step out the balcony when a loud snort made her jumped. She heard some movement and felt her heart hammering loudly that it resounded in her head. Standing still, she strained to hear any more signs of someone awaked.

Finally, standing there poised for a few minutes of silent fear, she pushed open the balcony door and stepped out. Leaning forward on the balcony she watched over the city that she lived through and in for the twelve years of her life. The silent city of the night stared back at her, downtrodden by the darkness when night came.

She allowed herself to enjoy the gentle caress of the wind as it suddenly changed into cold harsh ice that mercilessly threw itself at her exposed skin. Rebecca didn't bother to flinch, as if she didn't feel any of it. Watching the city, her emerald gaze gliding from building to building, her set of eyes rested at the large, green park that resided at the outskirts of the city.

Closing her eyes, she fought to banish the memory that suffocated her tired, and worn mind. But no use struggling. Memories came and bypassed her shield as if there was nothing.

_"Grandpa! Watch me go!" Sang the eight-year-old Rebecca Hawkins as she pumped her legs to swing herself higher and higher on the swing. She enjoyed the touch of the wind as it blew against her face when she swung up. Higher, and higher as if she was flying. "See! It's like I'm a bird! I could fly!"_

_Her grandfather, Arthur Hawkins smiled fondly at his young granddaughter. "Do be careful, Rebecca," He chided. _

_"I won't fall," Rebecca promised with her young and carefree voice. "I just want to fly! As a bird, I could always fly away. And when I'm trapped in a cage, only then, will I stop flying. Only then and when my wings are crippled." She pulled back and leaned forward, enjoying the sense of being in the air. _

Stop! Rebecca opened her eyes to find her eyes locked with the cemetery directly next to the park. Slowly, as the vivid effect of the flashback faded she felt another piece of her memory finding its way to enter her mind. Tearing her eyes from the eerie setting of the cemetery, she backed away. Her back leaned against the brick wall as she drew her hand wearily across her face.

_"Rebecca, this is where your mother and father rested." Professor Hawkins said, as he led the twelve-year-old girl to two dull, granite gravestones. He bent down and laid the bouquet of flowers neatly in front of one of the gravestone. _

_"Come on over, Rebecca." Arthur Hawkins said. "You want to place the flowers for your mother and father, don't you?"_

_Rebecca's eyes were settled on several gravestones, silently muttering the words to herself. The emerald gaze stopped at a peculiar stone. Murmuring, she read the words:_

_Stop stranger  
__Pass not by  
__Remember that you  
__One day will die_

_One day too soon,  
__Just like me  
__Your life would expire  
__And your death meant to be_

_She blinked and turned to her grandfather, not uttering a word. Taking half of the bouquet, she settled in front of her mother's gravestone first, her fingers digging into the dirt and planted the flowers in. Then she moved on to her father's gravestone and repeated the same process. _

_"Let's go now." Rebecca said quietly when she finished. _

_"So soon?" Her grandfather asked._

_"Yeah." Rebecca murmured, her eyes settling uncomfortably at the eerie silence. The leaves beneath her shoes crunched loudly and chilling sounds of the wind resounded in her ears._

Morning. Rebecca Hawkins found herself asleep on her back against the brick wall, morning sunlight lighting up her face. "I must have fallen asleep." She murmured, standing up. The two pieces of memories clinging to her vividly, beads of sweat running down her face.

Pulling herself up and using the balcony for support she stared at the city. It was alive. At night it was like a place of the dead, so quiet and gloomy. Now, it was different. The streets were full and bustling with activities. The sunlight fell over the steely colored asphalt, and cars moved forward whenever the color of the lights changed.

Standing there for hours, no one went to get her. Hunger was forgotten as well as wariness. Just facing the city and watching the procedure-, of the day's work and as hour and hour past by, Rebecca Hawkins stood there. Until the night started to fall and shooed all the pedestrians away and sent all the workers home, Rebecca looked up directly at the sky. It was like a piece of dark velvet dotted with sparks like a diamond tapestry. The mysterious scenario captured her gaze for a while.

It was then she had made her decision. Stepping forward, she had taken the first step to her decision….

End Notes: Reviews and constructive criticism definitely welcomed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. The Dark of the Past

Pre-Chapter Notes: First, I must thank those who reviewed and again, I took the liberation to reply to them, because I have absolutely no life what so ever.  

Angel Rosz: I'm glad you found it interesting. And now, I'm updating.

Saiya-jin Spice: As for is she killing herself, you'll have to read on to know. ::sweat drop:: Err, you don't have to go off sobbing, because this is only a story. And thank you for adding this to your favorites. Don't worry about talking too much. I'm very talkative as well if you ever know me.

Light ShadowsDark Shadows: You screwed your review, Jen. This isn't an InuYasha fan fiction, missy.

Chapter 2: The Dark of the Past

Rebecca Hawkins woke up to find herself on the cold nightly pavement of the sidewalk. Looking up at the tall mansion that loomed over her, she began to really wonder. Pushing herself up, she found that her chest ached and her legs let out a searing pain. Groaning, she dragged herself up and stared at the bloodstains all over her clothes and skin. There was a particular nasty bruise on her right arm. Rebecca looked around her, as if trying to take in the whole surroundings at once. 

What am I doing out here in the sidewalk, she thought. Wasn't I on the balcony? She turned back to the mansion. And why hasn't Yami and the others looked for me? Had they forgotten about me? She shook her head. No. They haven't, she told herself.

But why hasn't even went and get her? Why is she stranded out here?

Slowly, half limping and half walking, Rebecca finally reached her destination. Her hand touched the brass doorknob.

She gasped.

Her hand had passed right through the doorknob.

Rebecca closed her eyes.  "I'm dreaming." She whispered. Taking in a deep breath, she reached for the doorknob again.

This time, she was sure she wasn't dreaming.

Her hand passed right through.

Her body shook with fear as she watched her hand stuck in the brass doorknob without touching it. She withdrew her hand and stared blankly. "No." She murmured. "I must be dreaming." She tried again and reached for the cold brass doorknob, only to find the same result.

A girlish giggle caused her to turn. Rebecca whirled around to find a younger version of herself laughing at her with mockery.

"It won't turn. Everything you touch, you can't touch it. You'll go right through." The younger Rebecca smiled, giving her a toothy grin.

The older Rebecca took note that one of her front tooth was missing. She was about seven then-, her first tooth came out then. "What are you talking about?" Rebecca demanded. "This is just a dream, isn't it?"

"Oh no, it isn't." The younger Rebecca sang. "You've died Rebecca Hawkins. You died."

"No I haven't." Rebecca argued. "I'm still alive. If I'm dead, then shouldn't I be in heaven or hell?"

"You did die." The younger her said smugly. The smile on her face grew wider. "You died tonight at eleven o' clock sharp. I could show you where you lie."

"You're lying." Rebecca said flatly.

Her younger version smiled again and laughed. "There is no time for your naïve behavior, Rebecca. You've died. You can't expect to go to heaven or hell, because there is no such place. Once you've accepted that you'll go into a world. It's not like heaven or hell. It's a haven for people like you."

"You're lying." Rebecca repeated.

"Am I?" The seven-year-old version of her asked in amusement. "Then tell me, why did your hand pass through that doorknob? That's because you don't exist anymore, Rebecca. You don't exist anymore than everyone else is alive. You don't believe me? Touch something else solid. You'll pass right through. But it'll hurt." She challenged.

Rebecca turned to the heavy oaken door again. Feeling rather stupid, she closed her eyes and walked forward. She crashed onto the door, feeling a new wave of pain. She opened her eyes. She was still in the porch, but she found her body half buried in the door. She drew back in horror.

"Now you believe me?" The younger Rebecca giggled.

"No it can't be true." Rebecca said slowly. "How could I die?"

"Want me to show you where you died? People still haven't found you yet." The younger Rebecca asked. "They probably forgot about you."

"Did I really die?" Rebecca asked.

"Jeez. Accept it already. You died." The seven-year-old Rebecca stated simply. "And you're boring me."

"I don't want to see where I laid." Rebecca swallowed, feeling numb all over.

"Fine." The younger Rebecca said, bored. "I've got a place to show you."

"Where?" Rebecca demanded sharply.

"Follow me then." The young Rebecca step forward and took her hand. Rebecca was surprised that her hand did not go right through.

"How could…?" Rebecca started.

"I don't exist either." The younger her said sadly. "Come on."

And they walked. For hours they walked under the guidance of the silver moon. Through a twisted maze of city blocks they walked. For a long time they walked. Rebecca wasn't sure how long they had been walking. She was surprised that she wasn't even tired. The younger Rebecca led her through the journey all night. It seemed as if the sun refused to rise until the two had finished their journey.

"We're here!" The younger Rebecca cheered.

Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks. This was Canada. "Why are we…?"

"I want to show you something." The younger Rebecca insisted, pulling her forward. "Stay here." She instructed.

Rebecca stared as the younger version of her marched up to a suspicious looking woman. She had heavy make up on, her hair tied together in a neat bun. She was wearing a cloak. On a sign nearby, it said, "Have your fortunes told here."

"This…is…my…memory world." Rebecca said.

"It's like it." The younger her said. "But it's not." She turned back to the lady. "I want my fortune told." She laid several crisps dollar neatly on the desk. The woman nodded curtly and took out a deck of…dueling cards?

She took the deck and shuffled it with her eyes closed, and chanting something softly. Slowly, she took twelve cards separately from the deck and laid them face down on the table.

"Give me your birth date." The woman commanded with her low hoarse voice.

"June thirtieth." The younger Rebecca said.

"Ah yes." The woman wheezed. "Born as the sixth month fades. Very curious." She rearranged the cards and then turned one over. It was the Faceless Mage. Then, she turned another card over. The second card was Doma, The Angel of Silence. Then, she turned another card over. The third card was an upside down card of The Dancing Fairy.

"Ah." The woman crooned. "The Faceless Mage, an unknown future. And the Dancing Fairy. You will live a happy life at first," She murmured. "But then, that would be silenced." She indicated the second card. "Your happiness will be short lived due to-," She flipped a fourth card over. "A sudden tragedy. And the fact that the Dancing Fairy was upside down." Then, she turned over another care. "United We Stand," She murmured. "How curious." The woman straightened up and said, "This future of yours is very mystifying, child. This card says that in the end, there will be an ending. Happy or sad-, that is for you to decide."

"Tell me more." The younger Rebecca commanded.

"Of course." The woman said, gathering the turned over card and laid them out neatly. She stared at eh remaining cards for a minute. Then, she turned over a card. "Deal of the Phantom." She said in low whispers. "My dear child! What terrible fate will happen to you. Your soul-," She pointed her index finger at the younger Rebecca and gasped. "Will vanish away when you trade it away for something else. Dear, you are nothing but an empty shell!"

"Thank you." The younger Rebecca said curtly, turning away. She smiled at the current Rebecca. "How do you enjoy your life so far?" She asked. The scene vanished, leaving them in the same endless void Rebecca had dreamed about.

"That woman-," Rebecca started. "What she said was true…."

"Yes." The younger Rebecca merely said, suddenly finding her nails very interesting.

"I have to find her again. She could tell me more." Rebecca said firmly.

"Did you forget that you're dead? You don't exist at all." The younger Rebecca said in a sudden sharp tone that caused Rebecca to wince. "You can't find her. She can't see you!" The younger Rebecca lunged at her and took her by her arm. Rebecca was surprised at how strong the girl's grip was. "Come on." She commanded. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Where?" Rebecca demanded.

"Somewhere."

The seven-year-old Rebecca half dragged the older Rebecca to her. "Let's climb up the tree!" She said cheerfully, indicating the tall cherry tree that grew closed to Rebecca's room.

"But that is…." Rebecca muttered.

"Your room up there! There's so much to see, so much to learn." The younger her was already scrambling up the tree trunk like a monkey. She reached the closest branch to the window to her room. "Come up here!"

Reluctantly, Rebecca grabbed hold of the lowest branch and hoisted herself up. Making her way to the top, she stood close to the younger version of her.

"Watch me." The younger Rebecca said, smiling. She went through the window and sat down on a recliner, her shoulders bent. Rebecca remembered. When she was young, she loved drawing. Staring at the drawing, she watched as a happy scenery took place on the piece of paper.

"Why are you replaying my memories?" Rebecca demanded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not." The younger her said calmly. "This is happening. Just happening. Nobody could stop it."

Rebecca fell silent. She watched as the picture was completed. This was her once. So happy that it almost seemed impossible. Now, she's torn, distressed, and worn.

"Rebecca?" Her grandfather's voice jolted her back to reality.

"Yes?" The younger version of her asked, tucking the picture in her pocket.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to the annual cherry picking festival?" The voice of Arthur Hawkins' drifted upstairs.

The younger Rebecca scrambled downstairs and the two appeared at the front yard.

"Grandpa!" Rebecca screamed.

But her grandpa gave no indication that she was there.

"Grandpa!" She screamed again. "It's me! Rebecca!"

The tears she had managed to hold back began to slip down her face.

"He can't hear you." The seven-year-old Rebecca said. "This is like your memory. But it's not. You don't exist there."

"You mean…?" Rebecca managed to say through her silent despair.

"Nobody could hear you anywhere. I could, because I'm like you. I don't exist either." The younger her said.

Again the scene twisted to the black empty void.

"Why must you torture me with these memories?" Rebecca asked in a hoarse whisper.

The younger her shrugged. "I was sent here to do so."

"Who sent you?" Rebecca demanded. By now, her sorrow was gone, and anger for herself-, the her that stood before her grew.

"I don't know." She shrugged again. "I'm only doing what I was sent to do."

"Tell me who sent you!" Rebecca growled.

"You don't scare me, Rebecca. I know you. You're me." The younger her shook the threat off as if it held no meaning to her. She gave her a cool stare in return; in which Rebecca find herself returning.

The silent battle went of for a while, until the younger her broke away. "I'm just doing what I'm told to, Rebecca. You need to see this." She said, turning her back to Rebecca. "This is necessary."

And the scene shifted.

Two people stood at the dueling platform as the crowd cheered for the person they think should win.

The young Rebecca stood at one end of the platform while an older teenager stood at the other.

"You can't beat me!" The high pitched annoying voice of hers said, penetrating the opponent's nerves. "Right Teddy?" She consulted her teddy bear with loving care.

"Yup. Yup. Nobody could beat the genius Rebecca." He said in agreement.

"That's right Teddy!" Rebecca cheered. "Now, what should I do?" She looked through her had. "Yes!" She played down a monster card. "I summon the Shadow Ghoul." The monster hologram appeared on the field.

Where had my dueling passion gone? The present day Rebecca wondered as she gripped her hands tightly, that her nails created tiny crescent moons in her palms. What happened to the fiery-tempered, hotheaded, cheerful girl? What happened to me?

"Oh and dear Shadow Ghoul gains 100 attack points for all the monsters in my grave." Rebecca smiled. "Yup. Yup. Isn't that right, Teddy?" She laughed at her opponent's face.

"Grr! You're a genius Rebecca!"

"Thank you Teddy!" Rebecca said, jumping up and down. Then, she grew serious. "Sorry, kid, but the show's over. Attack his monster my mighty beast!"

When the smoke cleared, Rebecca's opponent was left without a single life point. He had lost.

"I've…lost…." Realization dawned him as his hand fell all over the platform. He sank down to his knees. "I can't believe…I've lost."

"Told you I'm a genius." Rebecca laughed, as the crowd cheered for her. She got off the platform, walking straight to where the older Rebecca stood, with her fists clenched. "How did you like yourself back then?" The asked her.

"That isn't me." Rebecca said, shaking her head. "It's almost disgusting to think that was once me."

The younger version of her nodded in agreement. "Of course that wasn't you. No it was. In fact, it's you more than you ever think will be." She said without sympathy. "Let's go now." She grabbed Rebecca by her arm again and led her to a room full of doors. "This is like your heart-, a room with many doors that lead to different ways." She stopped at a heavy metal door with many locks on them. As she touched it, the locks disappeared. The door swung open, the whole room in darkness.

"I'll be going now." The younger Rebecca said. "But you'll continue on without me." She said.

"Where am I to go?" Rebecca asked.

"Just walk through the doorway, Rebecca." The younger her said impatiently. Without waiting, she shoved Rebecca through the doorway and slammed the door behind her.

Rebecca found herself surrounded with nothing, but thick darkness.

End Notes: Feedbacks again are welcomed. Oh, another thing, I forgot to mention it, I know that the dub says that Rebecca is 8, but I prefer to go with 12. And since there was no official date (not that I know of anyways….) for Rebecca's birthday, I made up a random date.


	4. The Present Is The Past

Pre-Chapter Notes: Sorry for the long update. I should have updated sooner, because I have a few written chapters, but couldn't find time, and _is_ too lazy to type it up.

Chrysanthemum 3: Ha! I knew, because I knew! Anyhow, I just updated!

Emily10: Deep yes, good? It sucks. I say it did. It doesn't matter if a character is _real_ or not _real_. They could experience through the same thing. Think of life as this way. When you're born, you're pure, and the white piece of paper is white, no marks. But as time passes, that paper becomes darker with marks. No one can ever dwell in dreams forever. And I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

InsaneFuzieBunny: Ha, ha, Sakura! Of course you didn't read any stories like this! It's supposed to be _original_.

Saiya-jin Spice: That's okay. You're not the only one taking advance classes. pats her I'm taking advance classes too and I have _a lot_ of homework to deal with. Oh, and how this is going to end? You'll just have to wait and see. The ending's very surprising. _Very_. I guarantee it.

I know I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last time, so:

Disclaimer (x2): No, Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me.

Chapter 2: The Present Is The Past

The darkness hung heavily. The air smelled of death and despair. The silent tension slowly crept up Rebecca's mind as she looked around for some solid support. So scared, so alone. No one was there to help her. So afraid of the dark, nothing to see. The feeling of dread clung heavily to Rebecca.

"Hello?" She cried softly. "Anyone here?"

No reply. The floor felt solid under her shoes, but everywhere she turned, it seems like there was nothing more, but the thick veil of darkness.

Suddenly, lights shone ahead and Rebecca found herself in a long, endless hallway. She stood with her arms hung out by her side in an unnatural manner as a look of shock replaced the look of fear. Someone brushed by her, but she didn't bother to see. She _didn't_ even feel that movement.

In front of her, she watched as busy men and women run about in a calm manner, clipboards in hand and pushing carts with victims in them.

"The hospital." The words that flew out of Rebecca's mouth was soft, almost a whisper.

It was almost like she was struck by lighting. Her eyes focused on the girl in front of her. The girl's eyes were bright and watery, but held back the tears bravely. Her blonde hair and pale face made her looked like a mirror reflection. The girl held a look of anxiety and a sad air seemed to surround her.

"Please be okay, grandpa." The girl whispered.

Rebecca stood rigid. This was herself.

It happened so fast that Rebecca was still immobile by the time _she_ ran through herself. Staring straight ahead, Rebecca stared ahead in shock as her two hands slowly reached for her heart. No sound, no thump. She let out a slight gasp and whirled around as she watched herself run down the hallway to Ward C1.

Ward C1.

The dreaded red, bloody words that hang on the white sign above the doorway. Rebecca watched herself pressed her nose against the glass pain. Slowly, she made her way to the room. Slowly, each step so tormenting moved slowly and heavily to the dreaded room.

Stopping short when she saw the pale and helpless form on the hospital bed, Rebecca unleashed a silent scream nobody heard. Her weakened grandfather lied on bed with the white hospital sheets drawn up to his shoulders and under his chin. His hair seemed whiter than she had remembered. His face was full of wrinkles-, a gift from time itself. Several tubes were hooked to his arm as the machine beeped furiously as it continued to show signs of dying life.

"Grandpa!" The Rebecca cried as she banged her fists against the glass pain. "Grandpa!"

Rebecca moved her hand forward as she reached to comfort herself. But her hand stopped as she glanced at her dying grandfather again.

"Why grandfather?" Rebecca cried. "Why?" It seemed then everything inside of her died. Everything including her will. She felt as if she was going to rush inside the room and pull all the tubes from her Grandpa's arm and slap him awake if she had to. "Why did you make me become like this?" Rebecca asked the reflection of herself. The late Rebecca's face had lost all its color and she seemed older than mere twelve.

Almost making up her mind she went in through the glass wall and felt a sudden jerk of death. Death was in the room. Rebecca felt fear crawled up her spine. Sweat seemed to have form all of a sudden.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Her heart seemed to be working as the sound hammered loudly, working up a headache. Perhaps the air of death had to do with it. Rebecca stood still as she felt Death made his way around her and towards her grandpa. Part of her wanted to rush at it and yank him away from her dying grandpa. The other half said to do nothing, because she could do nothing to save her grandfather. Whatever happened then, was the past.

Death. That word doesn't seem so meaningless anymore. It was there. It had never occurred to her before how it would end up being this way. She watched as Death bent over to take away Professor Hawkins's last breath and heartbeat. He went without struggle or cry.

Death. It wasn't new anymore. She was death herself. The words hit her like a ton of bricks. Moving forward, she shoved the Death away, but was already too late. The machine stopped screaming and Rebecca stood numb as she stood over her grandfather's body.

"Grandpa…will you wait for me?" She asked softly. "I'm dead too. Will you forgive me for not stopping death in time?" She reached for her grandpa's hand. Cold. Too cold.

"Grandpa…." She said softly.

The tears fell again. Rebecca kneeled down beside her grandpa's hospital bed and wept.

"Quickly!" Tea screamed as the paramedics rushed a sketcher containing none other than Rebecca Hawkins on it. "This girl's life depends on it!" She ran along the side as she followed the sketcher to its destination.

"We got it miss. The girl's got a chance." One of the paramedics informed her.

Yugi looked nervous and he ran by the other side of the sketcher.

::Is Rebecca going to be alright?::

::I hope so.:: Yugi told Yami as he ran harder.

Tea looked down at the bloody mass that was formally Rebecca Hawkins. Why did she do this? Tea thought. This was wrong. Almost so sad to throw your life away when you have a long one ahead of you. Just one little bump along the way changed so much. Tea thought with dread. She wished for someone to clean off the lot of dried blood from Rebecca's face as she continued to watch the unconscious girl-, perhaps dead girl's bloody face. Her nose was smashed and her head was bleeding freely.

The blankets did little to hide the blood that was flowing from the wounds that came from the body. The blanket was soaked with red blood by the time the sketcher reached a suitable room for the patient.

"We're sorry." One of the paramedics informed the two friends as they laid the girl on a bed. "We can't permit visitors at the moment."

"Please!" Tea cried. "Can't we say? Rebecca's been through a lot at the moment. Her grandfather died recently. We're the only people she's got!"

"Miss, we're really sorry. We can't allow visitors at the moment, the girl's life is in danger!" Doctors rushed in and equipments were drawn from cupboards and desks while machines were turned on.

"But-." Yugi started.

"No buts." The doctor stated firmly. "We can only hope now."

The two friends took one last look at the bleeding Rebecca, her face paled by the soft glow of yellow light. A dead angel. That was what she looked like at the moment. The ethereal glow each innocent child had had died away. A death aura surrounds her now.

Rebecca gave off a hiccup as she watched men and women come in to take her grandfather's body away. "Don't!" She cried with her soundless voice. "Leave him!" No one heard her. No one knew Rebecca Hawkins existed at all. "Stop!" Her hand reached out to stop them but all in vain.

Be brave, Rebecca. Stop crying! She commanded herself as she dried the tears from her tear-streaked face. She ran after the men taking his grandpa's body to the exit. A bright light shone from the bright sun. She shielded the light from her face and waited till her eyes adjusted.

The funeral. Herself. Yugi and others.

Live through this, Rebecca. She said as her eyebrows furrowed into a determined poise. You're dead, and you have nothing to be afraid of. Just go through this and you won't have this torture anymore. Sometimes I wish I wasn't even human. Then, I don't have to feel this…these emotions!

Rebecca watched as Yugi and the others approached the other her, the _past_ her. This is all the past now, Rebecca thought. It was the present once, but the present becomes the past.

"Then I don't want to be human anymore!"

Rebecca clenched her fists at her side as her eyes shut tightly. I can't-, no, I _can_. She forced her eyes open as she watched herself run away from Yami, Tea, Joey and Serenity. Then she stared down at herself. The black dress was stained with mud and blood. Her skin looked much paler and her hands were stained with blood. "Too much, is too much." She snarled gritting her teeth. She started after the disappearing form of the past her. "I'm going to get through this!" With that said, she rushed forward, not caring about the screaming pain on her leg nor the cold harsh sting of the win.

Even if I'm going to end up dead at the end of this, I'm going through this! She vowed. What is there to be afraid of? I'm dead aren't I? Nobody even knew I existed!

She found herself just about to tear apart the picture. She did little as she watched herself tore the picture apart until the last piece was herself. Bending down, Rebecca examined the picture. Slowly, as if building a puzzle, she first brought her piece of picture together with her grandpa's. Then, she pulled her mother and father close. "We're still one family right?" She asked them softly. "I mean it won't matter that you're all dead. I'm going to be with you all. Don't you want me to do that?" Rebecca held the picture against her chest. "Mom…dad…grandpa…. Will you wait for me?" Looking up, her eyes met the setting sun's flare. "Will you all be there waiting for me?"

"It'll be just like before, but better. You all and me, forever and ever. And there's no one to break us apart." Rebecca smiled at the idea and held the pictures tighter. But the reality of it all was cruel. The sound of glass exploded and Rebecca held the picture tighter as she found shards of glass digging into her palm.

"Get up and move on, Rebecca." She told herself sadly as she laid the puzzle-picture down on the rough, dirt floor. All of it was gone as she found herself in the same endless dark void. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the door's handle. She paused as she studied the last metal door. The chains that had sealed it broke apart. Rebecca turned back at the present-, now the past. "Time for the future." She said softly. And she yanked open the heavy metal door with all her might.

End Notes: End of chapter 3. What will happen in chapter 4 will shock you all, guaranteed. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far as it continues to be played out.

See the button down there?

Good.

It's there for a reason.

Click it.


	5. The Future To Be Seen

Authoress' Notes: Ah, so here goes chapter 4 of my crappy story. Enjoy reading this piece of crap. 

Saiya-jin Spice: You not only have to think of a reason why this chapter will shock you, you'll have to think of how the ending will shock you as well. I have events plotted, that will, I'll say be 'very' different from what you normally would read. English is evil, and my English teacher sucks. Yeah, and I have a lot of homework. v_v

Chrysanthemum3: Jen! Yeah, Rebecca could have gone to her dead relatives…but will she? Will she accept this and move on, or will she continue to dwell in these-, let's say illusions? Anyhow, I just updated. 

Saphirus*Falcon: I appreciate how you are being honest with your opinion. Not many readers, I find, tend to give critiques to stories. Most of them go-, great story, update soon, have a nice day. The cycle is too ordinary, so often seen and pointless. I'm really glad you decided to review again to give me your honest opinion. Now, in return to what you have commented on.

Originality: I do realize that the idea for this story is rather _unusual_. I tend to be different in my ideas, and inspirations, experiences and dreams help support it. Rebecca is a brat in a lot of people's eyes. I only thought about writing a story like this, because no matter how a person acts, they tend to have a side that is humane. 

Spelling/Grammar: Actually, I found several minor errors while rereading my story several times. I haven't got time to fix them, but maybe when testing season is over, I may find time to edit out all the mistakes.

Description: Ha, ha. I've been told that I have a very descriptive tongue. But my writing is nothing compare to a lot of good writers.

Sentence Structure: Lol. I understand what's it like. I know that when I critique people, I've been told that I sound like an English teacher. Yes, I realize that my grammar happens to be a fault in my writing experience. Paraphrasing is a good way to change the way something is written into something similar in a unique way.

Whew. That was a long answer for a long review. I'm sorry I took a long time to update, but tests are coming around the corner.

Disclaimer: Four words. I don't own Yu-gi-oh. 

Chapter 4: The Future To Be Seen

(*Note: Yes, the titled has been changed. Wow, big surprise isn't it?)

The first thing Rebecca took note of her surroundings is the extremely white walls of a clean office. Random important notices were tacked on bulletin boards and a single solitary figure sat on a black recliner, bent over at a laptop. The figure pecked furiously at the keyboard, inserting all the necessary information. Annoyed, the woman, who looked no older than twenty pushed her light blonde hair back and focused her jade green eyes at the entering figure.

"You're late!" She growled.

"I'm sorry Rebecca." The browned hair woman who entered said apologetically. "I had to stop by a friend's house to pick up something important."

"Work comes first, Versa." The blonde woman chided. "You can't run a company and be somewhere else when time is valuable."

"Look, Rebecca. I'm only doing this as a favor, so you should be thankful. I never signed the contact to be here for a lifetime." The soft-faced woman placed a stack of paper on the desk and turned to leave.

"Make yourself useful while you still work here." The twenty-year-old version of Rebecca Hawkins growled. "I don't have time to dawdle and this company sure could use an agent who doesn't."

"You know what, Rebecca?" The browned hair woman spun around. "I think you're a bit ungrateful. Just because you love the thrill of being at the risk of at danger and doing dangerous missions, doesn't mean some of us do! So don't try forcing us into it."

"I'm not." Rebecca told Versa coolly.

Versa looked as if she was gurgling, but she managed to smooth her words out. "Rebecca Hawkins, I hope you're happy now!" She sputtered, leaving the office and slamming the door with a loud _bang_ behind her.

The late Rebecca stared in shock at the person she had become. "This is not me!" She murmured. "In a million years this will be me." She glared at the twenty-year-old Rebecca with disgust as the woman bent down back at the laptop. Reaching out with a slender hand, the woman took the stack of paper and glanced at it briefly. A slight smile lit up at the corner of her mouth as it twisted into a smirk. 

"This should be one fireball of fun." She murmured to herself. She pushed back her long blonde hair and drew it back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Then, closing all the information on her laptop and setting passwords and security on it, she snapped a black, formal briefcase shut which she contained her laptop and the papers she had received from the brown haired woman, Versa. Pulling her black leather jacket over her work clothes, she exited the building with the current Rebecca tailing behind her without worry of being seen.

"Let's see what I'm up to." Rebecca murmured to herself as she followed herself through the maze-liked corridors of the building. The high ceiling was as white as the walls in the office. The building was formal, just like everything else here. Few people wander in the corridors and they looked busy and serious, or they pretended to be. Rebecca cocked her head right in time to see someone streak past a corridor and the next.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" An alarm gave off, causing everyone to jump to his or her feet and rush after the shadow. Rebecca was torn between following her older self and to see what will happen to the unlucky intruder. Finally, she raced after herself, who was about to exit through the sliding glass doors.

The night air of the city tasted familiar, but different. Familiar, because it had a taste of her bitter past, and new, because America wasn't the same as it was now. Tall skyscrapers dominated the city, each competing to outgrow one another. Pedestrians on the street were few, for the night had fallen. There was no streetlamps, but something similar. What seemed to be electric lights seem to oversee the city at night, hanging from tall metal columns. 

"America's changed so much…." Rebecca said thoughtfully, observing the future surrounding. The pavements were still made from stone, but one that seem to be different. Stores are closed and one by one, the lights that shone from windows dim as it grew late. Metal seemed to be a major part of construction in the future. Tall hospitals stood around the corner of the skyscrapers and what seem to live in the outskirts of the city were cars parked for the night. The new car was different as well. It took less room and it had a look that seems to make it look like a flying vehicle. 

"Next, I'll see pigs fly." Rebecca muttered sarcastically. 

The twenty-year-old Rebecca was rapidly disappearing into the night, weaving in and out of the dark allies-, not a safe place at night. Even now.

 Rebecca pressed her back against the cool metallic walls of the building as she heard two voices converse.

"It's dangerous to be out late at night," A lustful voice said, full of malice and tricks. "Don't you know the rule?"

"Sure do." The older Rebecca told the man coolly. 

"Then why are you out so late alone, little girl?" The man asked. The heavy smell of alcohol told both Rebecca's that the man was drunk and cigarette smoke hung like an aura around him. 

"How about this?" Rebecca heard the older her said. "You mind your own business, and I'll mind my own."

"Such boldness," the man chuckled.

"Don't be crying if I kicked your sorry ass." Rebecca told the man. Rebecca winced at the language and heard the sound of bone snapping and a cry of pain, followed by whimpering. 

"I hope you enjoyed your lesson." The older Rebecca's cold voice said, piercing the sudden silence. And she continued on. Rebecca detached herself from her hiding place to see the man lying on the ground, moaning in agony about his arm and leg. 

She shook her head at the unfortunate man and was overtaken by the drastic change that had taken place of the violence-hating Rebecca to the taking violence as a solution to problem, adult Rebecca. Things certainly did change. It changed so much that Rebecca still find it so hard to see that that was herself. 

Disturbed by the actions of the adult Rebecca, Rebecca considered in stop following her. But she moved on nevertheless. 

The place the adult Rebecca chose to stop was an abandoned warehouse. Dim lights brimmed from the cracks in the window and shadows moved inside, reflected to the outside by the glass panes of the window. 

Rebecca watched as the older version of her threw on a wig made of curly black hair in an elegant way and wore a different color contact over the attention seeking green eyes. Then, she put on various colorings onto her face so her skin tone was darker and pulled on leather gloves-, probably to disguise her fingerprints. She pulled several items from her briefcase and kicked the case into a nearby bush, and abandoned her leather jacket and work clothes and pulled on a different attire. 

Rebecca watched curiously as the now different looking person approached the warehouse. Her high-heeled boots managed to make none a sound as they wade amongst twigs and fallen leaves. A black trench coat was thrown on over a tight tank top and black pants. 

Hovering in the sky is the silvery moon that shone the path to the entrance of the warehouse. Rebecca slipped in between the shrubs and didn't bother to wince when the sharp thorns hidden amongst them pierced onto her arm unexpectedly. Some men were conversing inside and she strained to hear their conversation. 

The adult Rebecca kicked the door open and entered without being greeted with welcome. Four pairs of surprised eyes focused their attention on her as one of them spoke up. 

"Well hello there. And who might you be to somehow wander into this place?" The man had dark brown hair and a scar under his left eye.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the members of the Red Dragons." Rebecca greeted in turn. "I hear that you plan to take the latest artifact discovered from Egypt. What was it?" Rebecca paused to pull on a fake thoughtful look and then continued. "Ah yes, I believe, it has to do with the treasures of the pharaoh?"

The door slammed behind her, forced to shut by the cold night wind. Rebecca, who was still outside shivered and rubbed her arms furiously for warmth. 

"Impressive," Another man said. His face bore a look that made the adult Rebecca figure that there might be some action here tonight after all. "But see, since you know this, we can't really let you get away knowing it."

"For whom do you work for?" A cold voice cut in. The icy tone belonged to a tall man of maybe in his early twenties. The cold blue eyes were narrowed in pure suspicion. 

"I was hoping you would know." The disguised woman said sarcastically. "After all, which activity group will be able to track you down?"

"Ah, so you work for my old friend. Too bad he was so naïve and he fell for my trap." The blue-eyed man chuckled. "A pity, too, considering he was seemed intelligent enough."

"Oh don't fool yourself." The black haired woman laughed in a mocking tone. "Now, what sort of deal are we going to strike up, or I'll just turn you in?"

What! Rebecca nearly fell into the shrubs with thorns again. Am I some type of con artist or smuggler!? She shook her head in disbelief and pressed her face against the wall in order to peek in through a small crack.

"I'm not planning to allow you to get away with this information." A man said. He was the man with the scar on his face. His hand reached for something in his pocket, but the disguised Rebecca was faster. 

"I'm afraid, you'll have to leave the weapon there." Rebecca's cold voice said. Her right hand held a gun-, the shiny metallic weapon glinted as the dim ceiling light fell upon it. 

The man let out a string of curses and sneered. "You wont' get away with this!" he snarled. 

"Oh, but I believe I am." Rebecca smiled. "You see…."

Unknown to the people inside the warehouse, but known to the Rebecca Hawkins outside, a figure approached the building with silent steps. Rebecca could see the gun held in his hand and the look of confidence and experience. A policeman. Making sure he wasn't seen, he prepared to make his move.

Rebecca, out of the corner of her eye, kept a close watch at the policeman as she continued to strain to hear the conversation. 

Almost in a sudden movement-, too fast for Rebecca to comprehend, a sound of glass exploding filled the night air. Rebecca rolled over just as a barrage of glass shattered from the window above. Letting out a scream, she forced herself away from the shattered glass' path. However, Rebecca got up quickly and peeked through the broken window. The man with the cold blue eyes and dirty blonde hair held a gun. The disguised, and adult Rebecca looked relatively calm as the two weapons were pointed to one another's head.

"Too bad. It's been nice meeting you." Rebecca said. 

"I can shoot faster than you can." The man said coldly, not at all enjoying the sarcasm of the stranger's work. 

The woman in disguise laughed and cocked the hammer of her gun. "Sorry, but I don't plan on dying yet." As if creating a diversion, her freehand slipped into the back pocket of her pants and withdrew something quickly. It looked like a vial of liquid, as if it was brought from a science lab. In between the forefinger and middle finger was a silver coin. With quick reflex, the disguised Rebecca threw the coin. 

The man shielded himself out of natural instinct and Rebecca seized the chance to throw down the vial of liquid. The warehouse exploded in glass as coughing was hurt. The adult Rebecca searched through the thick miss for her kill and stumbled backwards. She hasn't counted on the fact that the floorboards were worn and her left leg was trapped between the floorboards. Stumbling backwards, she landed in an undignified heap.

The policeman, seizing the chance, barged through the door, the gun poised. Several shots rang out and there was a cry of pain. Rebecca kept her cry silent as a bullet found its way to her left shoulder. She struggled to pull her leg out and did so successfully-, but not before receiving severe cuts. 

"I'm going to kill you, bitch!" A man's voice muttered. By now, the smoke was clearing and the experienced policeman reached from behind and placed a neat and effective blow on one of the man's temple, forcing him unconscious. The other three looked around blindly. Rebecca rolled behind several cardboard boxes just as a bullet that came for her whizzed by. 

"I'm going to make sure you'll pay for that!" Lashing out, she gave a hard kick to the man who was the nearest to her, but the furthest away from the other men. Then, she used the side of the gun and knocked him out and he landed in a heap with a bloody mass on the side of his face. 

Rebecca stared in horror at the action that her adult version had just carried out. Her hands clenched the broken window frame and watched as the policeman shot the man with the scar on his knee. Finally, Rebecca decided to finish the job herself and cocked the hammer of her gun just as the blue-eyed man did. Two gunshots rang out at the same time and another layer of smoke engulfed the warehouse. 

When the smoke clear, the Rebecca outside rushed in just in time to see the lifeless body of the man falling onto the ground. The policeman stood astounded as he reached for the wig and murmured, "Who are you?"

Rebecca tried hard to comprehend the violent death. Blood was everywhere. This will not be me! She vowed.

The scene shifted, as the ending for this particular piece of event ended. Again, Rebecca discovered herself to be in the same void. 

"Is there no way out of this place!?" She screamed. "I hate what I just seen! I'm not going to become like that! I _will_ walk the path that I will choose. And that _will not_ be the path!" 

It was as if those words were a miracle. Suddenly, she found herself being tugged upwards by a sudden force. The air of death seemed to be fading away as she felt herself being pulled towards life. It was the beginning of a new life. 

It's time for a new beginning! Rebecca vowed. She was going to change. For the better, for her future, and for her life. And this time, it won't be a mistake!

End Notes: Will her next decision finally be the conclusion to the sad tale so far? Or will she choose another path that will yet to lead to another devastating event. In this chapter, the older Rebecca is a person working for a secret agency, perhaps like FBI. Killing is normal for this agency, because to get their things done, even taking a person's life is okay. I sound cold-blooded, but this is how I planned for the story to work. The next chapter would probably be up within two weeks or so. I hope that isn't too long for you readers. 

So far, I have up to chapter nine written. I could have just typed it all up, but I can't find the time to. But I can give you the titles for the next few chapters.

Chapter five: Opened Eyes

Chapter six: Under The October Sky

Chapter seven: Absent Years

Chapter eight: Home As It Never Was

Chapter nine is currently still unnamed, due to the fact that it is still in the progress of being written. I have already decided to end this story at chapter eleven and follow by an epilogue. Hopefully, this story will be finished and type dup by January and no longer than that, because I really want to work on a story and with this story out of my system, I can spend more time planning my new fan fiction. 


	6. Opened Eyes

Authoress' Notes: Yes, I lied. I didn't update over the last two weekends. I can't help it. I'm busy and lazy at the same time. Not a very good combo, I assure you. 

Akina Tori: Thank you for your kind compliments. Surprisingly I didn't find this a tearjerker, mainly because I am not one who cries over fictional characters no matter how subtle the similarities are to our real world. Grammar is my biggest weakness when it came to writing. It seems to hate me. -_-

Snipe: If anyone, I wouldn't compare Rebecca to Mai. Mai grew up with no parents and no one to support her, while Rebecca had her grandfather. At least Rebecca knew the meaning of having support and being cared for. If Rebecca woke up all cheery and 'Oh my god, I'm alive!' it'll certainly destroy my plot. 

Chrysanthemum3: Long time no see on fanfiction.net, Jenn. Glad you dropped by and left a review. 

Disclaimer: I believe we have been through this before. It's the same line. I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter 6: Under The October Sky

As she sat thinking in the dim light of the library, a pen in hand, a stack of paper on the Royal Oak table, she stared hard into space. How was she going to do this? It wasn't as if she was hoping for a miracle…her idea was just nearly impossible. But Rebecca Hawkins didn't go to university at the age of twelve for nothing. Scattered plans and sketches were sprawled across the table, her green eyes glancing over at them with little interest as she started a new sketch on a blank piece of paper.

Damn it. Rebecca thought. This isn't as easy as I thought.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca jerked up from her seat as she heard Tea's voice through the door. Reacting quickly, she shoved the sketches and paper in a messy pile and slid it behind the bookshelf. Then she snatched a book and flipped it to some random page.

"Yes, Tea." 

"It's getting late. Don't you want to sleep?" 

"Not yet. This is interesting. I would like to finish reading first." Rebecca replied as her eyes covered the boring passage that lay before her.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want."

Tea turned the cold brassy doorknob to find the twelve-year-old Rebecca Hawkins sprawled carelessly on a comfortable armed chair, a book flipped open on the table. 

"Do you know what time is it?" Rebecca asked, looking up from the dull reading.

"Past midnight." Tea answered. 

"Then why are you up?" Rebecca asked, shutting the book. She glanced at the title and noted that it was a book about the law. No wonder it was tedious. 

"I was just taking a trip to the bathroom." Tea responded. "You weren't in bed, so I decided to investigate."

Two weeks after Rebecca was released from the hospital, she agreed to leave with Yugi and the others and live in Japan. She now lived with Tea and her parents, in a spare room. The only thing she was glad about was that she had the privacy and time to plan what she wanted to do. 

"Don't worry about me." Rebecca told her. "I'm just going to stay up a bit longer and read."

"Read about laws? No one would sit down and stay up reading about it, Rebecca." Tea said in disbelief as she shook her head. 

Rebecca flipped open a page and countered, "Actually, I disagree. I find it quite interesting. See here." She pointed to a paragraph and began reading.

"**Law: **All alcoholic beverages are banned. (Repealed)  
**Country: **USA

**Citation: **AMENDMENT XVIII

Passed by Congress December 18, 1917. Ratified January 16, 1919. Repealed by amendment 21.

Section 1.

After one year from the ratification of this article the manufacture, sale, or transportation of intoxicating liquors within, the importation thereof into, or the exportation thereof from the United States and all territory subject to the jurisdiction thereof for beverage purposes is hereby prohibited.

Section 2.

The Congress and the several States shall have concurrent power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation.

Section 3.

This article shall be inoperative unless it shall have been ratified as an amendment to the Constitution by the legislatures of the several States, as provided in the Constitution, within seven years from the date of the submission hereof to the States by the Congress."

Tea shook her head and chuckled. "Really, I don't find it interesting, but if it interests you, I won't stop you. But, you shouldn't stay up so late reading it. There are plenty of days to read."

"Before they decide what to do with me." Rebecca put in coldly. "I can't live with you legally…."

"Don't worry, Rebecca. I'm sure that they'll arrange something." Tea reassured the girl. 

"Yeah, me too." Rebecca said, forcing on a smile. It was the first time she realized how hard it was to smile and how much it hurt to strain her cheek muscle just to create the simple motion of upturning her lips. 

"I'll leave you to read a little while longer." Tea finally said. "But don't stay up too late."

"Don't worry." Rebecca assured. "I won't."

"I hope so."

As soon as Tea was gone, Rebecca made sure that she heard the click of the bedroom door to Tea's room before retrieving the papers she had hid previously. She scanned over the failures that she had created and dumped them on the table. This was hopeless. Reaching for a sheet of paper, she looked over several other sheets that might work. It's not going to be easy, Rebecca grimaced, reminding herself of the ordeal she was putting herself through.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi called to his long-time friend as he made his way out of the double entry doors of his school. "Aren't you going to hang out with us at my grandpa's game shop?"

Tea turned to see her short, childhood friend Yugi Moto. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were with him, as usual. "I'm really sorry guys." Tea apologized. "I have to go home."

"It's about Rebecca, isn't it?" Yugi asked with concern.

Tea nodded. "I don't like to have her home alone when we're all hanging out and having fun."

"You could take the little squirt with us." Joey suggested, shrugging. 

"I mean, I'm sure Rebecca would like to check out the new shipment of cards my grandpa has just gotten. It has a lot of new cards and since she's America's dueling champion, I'm sure she might like to enhance her deck." Yugi put in. 

"That's a good idea Yugi." Tea smiled. "I'm sure it'll cheer her up. She isn't looking well for the last few days. I think it's due to the lack of sleep."

"So Tristan, Joey and I will go to my grandpa's game shop and you go home to check if Rebecca will come, alright?" Yugi asked. 

"Sure guys. I'll give you a call if we won't be coming." 

The gang exchanged 'see you later' as they headed towards two different direction. 

Rebecca saw Tea coming even before she rang the doorbell. Peering out from the window of the library, she could see the single figure strolling down the block. A smile on her face-, there was nothing wrong in her life, Rebecca thought. She glanced at the completed sketch in her hands. It'll work, she thought. All I need is the materials and the time. 

Picking up the failed sketches, she was sure to tore them into paper shreds before dumping them in the garbage can and taking it outside so no one suspects anything. No one needs to know what she was going to do. No one. 

"Hey Tea!" Rebecca greeted as the sixteen year old brunette entered from the front door. 

"Hello, Rebecca." Tea said distractedly as she struggled out of her backpack. Dropping it carelessly on the couch, she turned to the blonde girl standing at the doorway of the library. "Yugi invited you to his grandfather's game shop. You want to come?"

"Why?"

"Yugi said that his grandpa just got a new shipment of cards. He said that you might like some, considering you're a pretty decent duelist yourself and you're America's dueling champion." Tea explained. 

Rebecca considered. The card game that had been her passion for so long had seemed to be pushed from her mind ever since she had made the decision. Now, she wasn't sure she wanted to play the card game anymore.

"I don't need more cards." Rebecca started. "I inherited my deck from a dueling master, my own grandfather, so I don't want to alter anything that's been put into it." 

Grandfather. The name of her remaining dead relative brought a chill down her back. Unwanted memories resurfaced from the most abandoned part of her mind. Trembling slightly, she held onto the doorframe of the library door to steady herself. 

"Is something wrong?" Tea asked in concern. 

"Nothing." 

"So are you coming or not?"

Is she going to? Does she want to meet the best friend of her dead grandfather? Her mind immediately went back to her plan. She needed materials, but none of the materials in Yugi's grandfather's game shop are what she needed. How was she going to get what she wanted?

"Rebecca?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have an answer?"

"Tea, I want to go back to America for a few days." Rebecca suddenly stated. 

"What!?"

Tea nearly fell over in shock. 

"Just kidding." She laughed. Another forced laugh. It hurt. Like hell.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tea chided. "You nearly have me a heart attack."

"Oh please." Rebecca groaned. "You're not going to die of heart attack at this age, Tea."

"So are you coming?"

"What?"

"Well?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going either." Tea said.

Rebecca shook her head. "You go ahead and go. I want to go out to get some things."

Tea asked, "Do you have money with you?"

"I took some money that I have before I came here to Domino." Rebecca replied. "Being an American champion helps, because you could win prize money. Don't worry about me. Go have fun with your friends." The last few words were spat out bitterly. So bitter that it stung Tea, even though they were merely words.

Tea swallowed before answering. "If I'm not home by six, you could go ahead and grab something from the fridge to eat. And be careful when you're going out."

"I'll be seeing you Tea." Rebecca muttered as she turned to her spare room. 

Upon entering the guest room, Rebecca felt a strange presence. It was the fact that this wasn't her room. It was a stranger's. It wasn't hers. This isn't her household. This wasn't her home. This wasn't where she had belonged. Not at all.

Digging through her belongings, she found what she needed. Several checks that she was presented with back then when she had won several tournaments. They were never brought to the bank to be cashed. Several crisps bills were found lying in one of the drawers that held her items. Throwing on a thin jacket, she placed the money and checks in a secure location in inside pocket of her jacket where a pocket was hidden. A set of keys was on the surface of the drawer. 

Grabbing the keys, she stepped outside to take in the crisp clean air of autumn. She knew her way around Domino by studying a map that she had found in the library. And she knew what she was doing. She hoped.

It hasn't been easy to get everything she needed. Storeowners were suspicious of a twelve-year-old who needed such materials. Of course, Rebecca didn't blame them. It was hard to take what she needed to Tea's home, and much more hard to hide them. Stowing the heavy equipment had been quite a challenge. After a long time, she had decided to hide them in the library, the blessed little haven that she was given that she could have the privacy she needed. 

Having great difficulty, she finally managed to push the bookcase enough for her to place some materials in the narrowed gape in the back. But that wasn't enough. Lifting up several lose floorboards she had discovered while her time in the library, she place everything else in there. Just as she placed the last floorboard back in place, she heard the _click_ of the front door as a pair of footsteps entered. Just in time, Rebecca thought as she stood up and brushed her pants with her hands.

She was going to stay up tonight. Again.

So…tired…. Rebecca tried to focus on the equipment in front of her. This was the second time in a row that she had begun to feel tired on her task. Why…can't…she…just stay awake!? She almost done...almost….

She felt so tired. Her mind refused to cooperate with her though…she couldn't leave the equipment lying around…. 

Come on…wake up….

Feeling ever so worn, she managed to drag what she had created so far and bury it beneath the floorboards, hiding it from the view of a passerby. Just as she placed the last floorboard in place, her mind failed her. Her legs crumbled beneath her as she sprawled across the library floor, sound asleep. 

"Rebecca…Rebecca!"

Chants. No, murmurs. Or were they mumbles? It took a while for the voices to register her tired mind. 

"Te…Tea?" Rebecca started as her eyes opened. 

"Oh thank goodness." Tea sighed in relief. "You really scared me."

'Wha…What happened?" Rebecca asked as she looked around.

Tea gave her a strange look. "I found you asleep on the floor this morning. What were you doing? You shouldn't be up so late!"

"You're not my mother." Rebecca told her grouchily. 

"That may be so." Tea agreed. "But I'm concerned about you. Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up and have a proper rest in bed? I don't remember when you even slept in a proper bed ever since that day when Yugi invited me to go to his game shop."

"Alright."

She was too tired to put up a fight. Her mind was heavy with exhaustion and the lack of sleep was no helping matter. She didn't bother to take the trip to the bathroom as Tea had suggested and hit the bed and fell asleep.

As Tea proceeded out the door, she suddenly remembered something. Grabbing a piece of paper, she quickly scribbled on a note.

_Rebecca,_

_I don't know if you remember, but today's Halloween. If you think you're coming, with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and I to hang out, feel free to meet us at Domino Pier._

                                                                                                                        _Tea_

Leaving the note, she left for school with a troubled heart. 

"Miss. Gardner. Could you please tell us which page we are on?"

The voice of her geography teacher suddenly pierced her mind, waking her up from her deep slumber of thoughts.

"Um…page seventy, sensei." Tea quickly answered as she took a glance at her page.

"Ah, I didn't know that you are paying attention, Miss. Gardner." Her sensei stated. "In the future, even if you are not interested, please at least act like you do."

"Yes, sensei." Tea murmured. 

Behind her Yugi wrote a note and passed it to her. 

_What's wrong?_ The note asked.

Glancing to see if sensei was watching, Tea quickly scribbled the answer.

_I was just thinking about Rebecca_, she said. _There's something going on, that I don't seem to know. She's engaged in something that she was doing ever since she came back to Japan. She stays up late reading in my household's library_.

Folding the note into a tiny slip, she flicked it carefully, and the note landed on Yugi's lap.

Yugi quickly took the note and slid it underneath his desk and smoothed out the wrinkles. After reading the note, he sat thoughtfully for a few minutes and wrote a reply.

_Tea, maybe we should go see her after school. You know, to make sure everything's all right._

Tea looked up quickly as she saw sensei approaching. She slid the note onto the floor and kicked it under Tristan's chair just as sensei came in front of her desk for the second time today. "Read paragraph three, Miss. Gardner." Sensei instructed. Tea nodded and started. 

"Rebecca?" Tea asked as she knocked on the bedroom door. 

No reply.

Reaching forward, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

_"Rebecca?"_

"Hey squirt!" Joey greeted as he entered the room. It was empty. Everything was packed away neatly, as if no one had ever lived in the room before. 

"Rebecca?" Yugi called.

"I think she may be in the library." Tea said. Leaving the room with her friends trailing after her, she turned and strode down the hallway and made a sharp turn. The library door, as she found, was closed as usual.

"Rebecca? Are you in there?" Tea asked as she knocked softly. Like before, she turned the doorknob, but this time, she found that it was locked. "Guys, the door is locked."

"No prob, Tea." Joey assured. "Me and Tristan, ol' buddy here will break the door down."

"You're not breaking the door down, Joey." Tea told him crossly.

"Don't worry, we'll replace it." Tristan said. 

"You better." Tea said in return. 

"Okay, Tris, on three!" Joey commanded. "Three!" 

The two, teenagers threw themselves against the door, but no avail. The door shook slightly, but it held firm, simply refusing to budge. 

"On three again!" Joey called. "Three!"

Again, the two slammed against the door. Just as they were about to touch the door, the door swung open and the two teens fell in. 

"Oh man!" Joey moaned as he struggled to untangle himself from Tristan. He stopped struggling when he saw someone took a step towards him.

"What are you doing here?" A monotone voice demanded. 

"Rebecca!" Yugi cried as he came inside the library. 

Tea came in as well, and she covered her mouth in shock. 

"Oh man squirt…." Joey started. "What did you do!?"

"Nothing." Rebecca replied. "Only become non-human. I can't feel."

The Rebecca that stood before them looked exactly the same as she always did. But her voice held no emotion. Several wires were attached onto her, and sitting on an empty seat is what seemed to be an unconscious Rebecca.

"What do you mean, become, non-human." Yami demanded. 

"Another Yugi." Rebecca said dully. "I just merely transferred my soul from my real body to a metallic one. One that's devoid of all feelings. I can't feel, I don't have to remember my memories and feel those pain."

"Bring her back!" Tea cried. "Stop this! If it was that hard, we could help you get through your past, Rebecca. You didn't have to do this! If feeling no emotions if better than feeling them, then why did we all humans were made to feel in the first place!?"

"Because none of us decide to do something." Rebecca replied. 

"Rebecca! Just stop it! Remove your soul from this body of metal." Yami commanded.

"It can't be undone." Rebecca responded. "I like what I am. When I said that I wanted to start over, I meant it. This is a new beginning, another Yugi….Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. I don't need your help anymore. And I am not allowing you to preserve my body somehow. I will not linger in my past."

"What are you going to do!?" Tristan yelled. 

"I already did it."

So she did. It wasn't before long, that everyone understood what she did. The books caught on fire so easily, being flammable materials. The whole library was soon consumed in a wildfire.

"You planned this from the begging, didn't you?" Yami demanded.

"Yes."

"I can't forgive you for doing this." Yami snarled as he clenched his fists.

"I didn't beg you for your forgiveness."

"Come on!" Joey cried. "Let's get out of here!"

"Tristan! Take Rebecca's body!" Tea cried.

"I got it!" Tristan said as he stumbled over the chairs.

The fire licked the wooden floorboard hungrily. It easily spread and the group of friends struggled to leave.

"Leave my body here." Rebecca said, blocking their way. 

"No way!" Yami said.

"Then let's all perish in the fire." Rebecca said. 

"Come on! There's another way out!" Joey cried. Picking up a chair, he smashed the window. The loud shatter of glass told him that he had scored. "Lets' go!" He urged his friends. 

"Rebecca!" Yami called. "Come with us. We could help you."

"No…." Rebecca said slowly. "You can't."

"We don't have much time!" Tristan cried. The smoke hung heavily and everyone struggled to breathe-, but Rebecca. She watched the incident with uncaring green eyes. She couldn't feel. She didn't care. She didn't value their lives. She didn't value her own.

"Rebecca!"

She could hear them calling their names. They were filled with worry. But she couldn't regret. It was too late now. She was just a fragment of what she made herself, standing in the midst of a burning fire. But she didn't die. At least not yet.

End Notes: I'm sorry if the chapter was really boring. I can't help it. I think I might get hiatus, _again_. Hopefully, this story will be finished by the time this Winter Vacation is over. _Hopefully._ Before I end this, I must add that the passage about the laws wasn't written by me. It was taken from here:  h t t p : / / w w w . d u m b l a w s . c o m / c it a ti o n s / c it a ti on . p h p ? L a w ID = 87 (just remove the spaces from between them, if you want to take a look at the site…), so I take absolutely not claim on writing it.


	7. Under The October Sky

Authoress' Notes: Yes, I lied. I didn't update over the last two weekends. I can't help it. I'm busy and lazy at the same time. Not a very good combo, I assure you. 

Akina Tori: Thank you for your kind compliments. Surprisingly I didn't find this a tearjerker, mainly because I am not one who cries over fictional characters no matter how subtle the similarities are to our real world. Grammar is my biggest weakness when it came to writing. It seems to hate me. -_-

Snipe: If anyone, I wouldn't compare Rebecca to Mai. Mai grew up with no parents and no one to support her, while Rebecca had her grandfather. At least Rebecca knew the meaning of having support and being cared for. If Rebecca woke up all cheery and 'Oh my god, I'm alive!' it'll certainly destroy my plot. 

Chrysanthemum3: Long time no see on fanfiction.net, Jenn. Glad you dropped by and left a review. 

Disclaimer: I believe we have been through this before. It's the same line. I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter 6: Under The October Sky

As she sat thinking in the dim light of the library, a pen in hand, a stack of paper on the Royal Oak table, she stared hard into space. How was she going to do this? It wasn't as if she was hoping for a miracle…her idea was just nearly impossible. But Rebecca Hawkins didn't go to university at the age of twelve for nothing. Scattered plans and sketches were sprawled across the table, her green eyes glancing over at them with little interest as she started a new sketch on a blank piece of paper.

Damn it. Rebecca thought. This isn't as easy as I thought.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca jerked up from her seat as she heard Tea's voice through the door. Reacting quickly, she shoved the sketches and paper in a messy pile and slid it behind the bookshelf. Then she snatched a book and flipped it to some random page.

"Yes, Tea." 

"It's getting late. Don't you want to sleep?" 

"Not yet. This is interesting. I would like to finish reading first." Rebecca replied as her eyes covered the boring passage that lay before her.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want."

Tea turned the cold brassy doorknob to find the twelve-year-old Rebecca Hawkins sprawled carelessly on a comfortable armed chair, a book flipped open on the table. 

"Do you know what time is it?" Rebecca asked, looking up from the dull reading.

"Past midnight." Tea answered. 

"Then why are you up?" Rebecca asked, shutting the book. She glanced at the title and noted that it was a book about the law. No wonder it was tedious. 

"I was just taking a trip to the bathroom." Tea responded. "You weren't in bed, so I decided to investigate."

Two weeks after Rebecca was released from the hospital, she agreed to leave with Yugi and the others and live in Japan. She now lived with Tea and her parents, in a spare room. The only thing she was glad about was that she had the privacy and time to plan what she wanted to do. 

"Don't worry about me." Rebecca told her. "I'm just going to stay up a bit longer and read."

"Read about laws? No one would sit down and stay up reading about it, Rebecca." Tea said in disbelief as she shook her head. 

Rebecca flipped open a page and countered, "Actually, I disagree. I find it quite interesting. See here." She pointed to a paragraph and began reading.

"**Law: **All alcoholic beverages are banned. (Repealed)  
**Country: **USA

**Citation: **AMENDMENT XVIII

Passed by Congress December 18, 1917. Ratified January 16, 1919. Repealed by amendment 21.

Section 1.

After one year from the ratification of this article the manufacture, sale, or transportation of intoxicating liquors within, the importation thereof into, or the exportation thereof from the United States and all territory subject to the jurisdiction thereof for beverage purposes is hereby prohibited.

Section 2.

The Congress and the several States shall have concurrent power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation.

Section 3.

This article shall be inoperative unless it shall have been ratified as an amendment to the Constitution by the legislatures of the several States, as provided in the Constitution, within seven years from the date of the submission hereof to the States by the Congress."

Tea shook her head and chuckled. "Really, I don't find it interesting, but if it interests you, I won't stop you. But, you shouldn't stay up so late reading it. There are plenty of days to read."

"Before they decide what to do with me." Rebecca put in coldly. "I can't live with you legally…."

"Don't worry, Rebecca. I'm sure that they'll arrange something." Tea reassured the girl. 

"Yeah, me too." Rebecca said, forcing on a smile. It was the first time she realized how hard it was to smile and how much it hurt to strain her cheek muscle just to create the simple motion of upturning her lips. 

"I'll leave you to read a little while longer." Tea finally said. "But don't stay up too late."

"Don't worry." Rebecca assured. "I won't."

"I hope so."

As soon as Tea was gone, Rebecca made sure that she heard the click of the bedroom door to Tea's room before retrieving the papers she had hid previously. She scanned over the failures that she had created and dumped them on the table. This was hopeless. Reaching for a sheet of paper, she looked over several other sheets that might work. It's not going to be easy, Rebecca grimaced, reminding herself of the ordeal she was putting herself through.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi called to his long-time friend as he made his way out of the double entry doors of his school. "Aren't you going to hang out with us at my grandpa's game shop?"

Tea turned to see her short, childhood friend Yugi Moto. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were with him, as usual. "I'm really sorry guys." Tea apologized. "I have to go home."

"It's about Rebecca, isn't it?" Yugi asked with concern.

Tea nodded. "I don't like to have her home alone when we're all hanging out and having fun."

"You could take the little squirt with us." Joey suggested, shrugging. 

"I mean, I'm sure Rebecca would like to check out the new shipment of cards my grandpa has just gotten. It has a lot of new cards and since she's America's dueling champion, I'm sure she might like to enhance her deck." Yugi put in. 

"That's a good idea Yugi." Tea smiled. "I'm sure it'll cheer her up. She isn't looking well for the last few days. I think it's due to the lack of sleep."

"So Tristan, Joey and I will go to my grandpa's game shop and you go home to check if Rebecca will come, alright?" Yugi asked. 

"Sure guys. I'll give you a call if we won't be coming." 

The gang exchanged 'see you later' as they headed towards two different direction. 

Rebecca saw Tea coming even before she rang the doorbell. Peering out from the window of the library, she could see the single figure strolling down the block. A smile on her face-, there was nothing wrong in her life, Rebecca thought. She glanced at the completed sketch in her hands. It'll work, she thought. All I need is the materials and the time. 

Picking up the failed sketches, she was sure to tore them into paper shreds before dumping them in the garbage can and taking it outside so no one suspects anything. No one needs to know what she was going to do. No one. 

"Hey Tea!" Rebecca greeted as the sixteen year old brunette entered from the front door. 

"Hello, Rebecca." Tea said distractedly as she struggled out of her backpack. Dropping it carelessly on the couch, she turned to the blonde girl standing at the doorway of the library. "Yugi invited you to his grandfather's game shop. You want to come?"

"Why?"

"Yugi said that his grandpa just got a new shipment of cards. He said that you might like some, considering you're a pretty decent duelist yourself and you're America's dueling champion." Tea explained. 

Rebecca considered. The card game that had been her passion for so long had seemed to be pushed from her mind ever since she had made the decision. Now, she wasn't sure she wanted to play the card game anymore.

"I don't need more cards." Rebecca started. "I inherited my deck from a dueling master, my own grandfather, so I don't want to alter anything that's been put into it." 

Grandfather. The name of her remaining dead relative brought a chill down her back. Unwanted memories resurfaced from the most abandoned part of her mind. Trembling slightly, she held onto the doorframe of the library door to steady herself. 

"Is something wrong?" Tea asked in concern. 

"Nothing." 

"So are you coming or not?"

Is she going to? Does she want to meet the best friend of her dead grandfather? Her mind immediately went back to her plan. She needed materials, but none of the materials in Yugi's grandfather's game shop are what she needed. How was she going to get what she wanted?

"Rebecca?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have an answer?"

"Tea, I want to go back to America for a few days." Rebecca suddenly stated. 

"What!?"

Tea nearly fell over in shock. 

"Just kidding." She laughed. Another forced laugh. It hurt. Like hell.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tea chided. "You nearly have me a heart attack."

"Oh please." Rebecca groaned. "You're not going to die of heart attack at this age, Tea."

"So are you coming?"

"What?"

"Well?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going either." Tea said.

Rebecca shook her head. "You go ahead and go. I want to go out to get some things."

Tea asked, "Do you have money with you?"

"I took some money that I have before I came here to Domino." Rebecca replied. "Being an American champion helps, because you could win prize money. Don't worry about me. Go have fun with your friends." The last few words were spat out bitterly. So bitter that it stung Tea, even though they were merely words.

Tea swallowed before answering. "If I'm not home by six, you could go ahead and grab something from the fridge to eat. And be careful when you're going out."

"I'll be seeing you Tea." Rebecca muttered as she turned to her spare room. 

Upon entering the guest room, Rebecca felt a strange presence. It was the fact that this wasn't her room. It was a stranger's. It wasn't hers. This isn't her household. This wasn't her home. This wasn't where she had belonged. Not at all.

Digging through her belongings, she found what she needed. Several checks that she was presented with back then when she had won several tournaments. They were never brought to the bank to be cashed. Several crisps bills were found lying in one of the drawers that held her items. Throwing on a thin jacket, she placed the money and checks in a secure location in inside pocket of her jacket where a pocket was hidden. A set of keys was on the surface of the drawer. 

Grabbing the keys, she stepped outside to take in the crisp clean air of autumn. She knew her way around Domino by studying a map that she had found in the library. And she knew what she was doing. She hoped.

It hasn't been easy to get everything she needed. Storeowners were suspicious of a twelve-year-old who needed such materials. Of course, Rebecca didn't blame them. It was hard to take what she needed to Tea's home, and much more hard to hide them. Stowing the heavy equipment had been quite a challenge. After a long time, she had decided to hide them in the library, the blessed little haven that she was given that she could have the privacy she needed. 

Having great difficulty, she finally managed to push the bookcase enough for her to place some materials in the narrowed gape in the back. But that wasn't enough. Lifting up several lose floorboards she had discovered while her time in the library, she place everything else in there. Just as she placed the last floorboard back in place, she heard the _click_ of the front door as a pair of footsteps entered. Just in time, Rebecca thought as she stood up and brushed her pants with her hands.

She was going to stay up tonight. Again.

So…tired…. Rebecca tried to focus on the equipment in front of her. This was the second time in a row that she had begun to feel tired on her task. Why…can't…she…just stay awake!? She almost done...almost….

She felt so tired. Her mind refused to cooperate with her though…she couldn't leave the equipment lying around…. 

Come on…wake up….

Feeling ever so worn, she managed to drag what she had created so far and bury it beneath the floorboards, hiding it from the view of a passerby. Just as she placed the last floorboard in place, her mind failed her. Her legs crumbled beneath her as she sprawled across the library floor, sound asleep. 

"Rebecca…Rebecca!"

Chants. No, murmurs. Or were they mumbles? It took a while for the voices to register her tired mind. 

"Te…Tea?" Rebecca started as her eyes opened. 

"Oh thank goodness." Tea sighed in relief. "You really scared me."

'Wha…What happened?" Rebecca asked as she looked around.

Tea gave her a strange look. "I found you asleep on the floor this morning. What were you doing? You shouldn't be up so late!"

"You're not my mother." Rebecca told her grouchily. 

"That may be so." Tea agreed. "But I'm concerned about you. Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up and have a proper rest in bed? I don't remember when you even slept in a proper bed ever since that day when Yugi invited me to go to his game shop."

"Alright."

She was too tired to put up a fight. Her mind was heavy with exhaustion and the lack of sleep was no helping matter. She didn't bother to take the trip to the bathroom as Tea had suggested and hit the bed and fell asleep.

As Tea proceeded out the door, she suddenly remembered something. Grabbing a piece of paper, she quickly scribbled on a note.

_Rebecca,_

_I don't know if you remember, but today's Halloween. If you think you're coming, with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and I to hang out, feel free to meet us at Domino Pier._

                                                                                                                        _Tea_

Leaving the note, she left for school with a troubled heart. 

"Miss. Gardner. Could you please tell us which page we are on?"

The voice of her geography teacher suddenly pierced her mind, waking her up from her deep slumber of thoughts.

"Um…page seventy, sensei." Tea quickly answered as she took a glance at her page.

"Ah, I didn't know that you are paying attention, Miss. Gardner." Her sensei stated. "In the future, even if you are not interested, please at least act like you do."

"Yes, sensei." Tea murmured. 

Behind her Yugi wrote a note and passed it to her. 

_What's wrong?_ The note asked.

Glancing to see if sensei was watching, Tea quickly scribbled the answer.

_I was just thinking about Rebecca_, she said. _There's something going on, that I don't seem to know. She's engaged in something that she was doing ever since she came back to Japan. She stays up late reading in my household's library_.

Folding the note into a tiny slip, she flicked it carefully, and the note landed on Yugi's lap.

Yugi quickly took the note and slid it underneath his desk and smoothed out the wrinkles. After reading the note, he sat thoughtfully for a few minutes and wrote a reply.

_Tea, maybe we should go see her after school. You know, to make sure everything's all right._

Tea looked up quickly as she saw sensei approaching. She slid the note onto the floor and kicked it under Tristan's chair just as sensei came in front of her desk for the second time today. "Read paragraph three, Miss. Gardner." Sensei instructed. Tea nodded and started. 

"Rebecca?" Tea asked as she knocked on the bedroom door. 

No reply.

Reaching forward, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

_"Rebecca?"_

"Hey squirt!" Joey greeted as he entered the room. It was empty. Everything was packed away neatly, as if no one had ever lived in the room before. 

"Rebecca?" Yugi called.

"I think she may be in the library." Tea said. Leaving the room with her friends trailing after her, she turned and strode down the hallway and made a sharp turn. The library door, as she found, was closed as usual.

"Rebecca? Are you in there?" Tea asked as she knocked softly. Like before, she turned the doorknob, but this time, she found that it was locked. "Guys, the door is locked."

"No prob, Tea." Joey assured. "Me and Tristan, ol' buddy here will break the door down."

"You're not breaking the door down, Joey." Tea told him crossly.

"Don't worry, we'll replace it." Tristan said. 

"You better." Tea said in return. 

"Okay, Tris, on three!" Joey commanded. "Three!" 

The two, teenagers threw themselves against the door, but no avail. The door shook slightly, but it held firm, simply refusing to budge. 

"On three again!" Joey called. "Three!"

Again, the two slammed against the door. Just as they were about to touch the door, the door swung open and the two teens fell in. 

"Oh man!" Joey moaned as he struggled to untangle himself from Tristan. He stopped struggling when he saw someone took a step towards him.

"What are you doing here?" A monotone voice demanded. 

"Rebecca!" Yugi cried as he came inside the library. 

Tea came in as well, and she covered her mouth in shock. 

"Oh man squirt…." Joey started. "What did you do!?"

"Nothing." Rebecca replied. "Only become non-human. I can't feel."

The Rebecca that stood before them looked exactly the same as she always did. But her voice held no emotion. Several wires were attached onto her, and sitting on an empty seat is what seemed to be an unconscious Rebecca.

"What do you mean, become, non-human." Yami demanded. 

"Another Yugi." Rebecca said dully. "I just merely transferred my soul from my real body to a metallic one. One that's devoid of all feelings. I can't feel, I don't have to remember my memories and feel those pain."

"Bring her back!" Tea cried. "Stop this! If it was that hard, we could help you get through your past, Rebecca. You didn't have to do this! If feeling no emotions if better than feeling them, then why did we all humans were made to feel in the first place!?"

"Because none of us decide to do something." Rebecca replied. 

"Rebecca! Just stop it! Remove your soul from this body of metal." Yami commanded.

"It can't be undone." Rebecca responded. "I like what I am. When I said that I wanted to start over, I meant it. This is a new beginning, another Yugi….Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. I don't need your help anymore. And I am not allowing you to preserve my body somehow. I will not linger in my past."

"What are you going to do!?" Tristan yelled. 

"I already did it."

So she did. It wasn't before long, that everyone understood what she did. The books caught on fire so easily, being flammable materials. The whole library was soon consumed in a wildfire.

"You planned this from the begging, didn't you?" Yami demanded.

"Yes."

"I can't forgive you for doing this." Yami snarled as he clenched his fists.

"I didn't beg you for your forgiveness."

"Come on!" Joey cried. "Let's get out of here!"

"Tristan! Take Rebecca's body!" Tea cried.

"I got it!" Tristan said as he stumbled over the chairs.

The fire licked the wooden floorboard hungrily. It easily spread and the group of friends struggled to leave.

"Leave my body here." Rebecca said, blocking their way. 

"No way!" Yami said.

"Then let's all perish in the fire." Rebecca said. 

"Come on! There's another way out!" Joey cried. Picking up a chair, he smashed the window. The loud shatter of glass told him that he had scored. "Lets' go!" He urged his friends. 

"Rebecca!" Yami called. "Come with us. We could help you."

"No…." Rebecca said slowly. "You can't."

"We don't have much time!" Tristan cried. The smoke hung heavily and everyone struggled to breathe-, but Rebecca. She watched the incident with uncaring green eyes. She couldn't feel. She didn't care. She didn't value their lives. She didn't value her own.

"Rebecca!"

She could hear them calling their names. They were filled with worry. But she couldn't regret. It was too late now. She was just a fragment of what she made herself, standing in the midst of a burning fire. But she didn't die. At least not yet.

End Notes: I'm sorry if the chapter was really boring. I can't help it. I think I might get hiatus, _again_. Hopefully, this story will be finished by the time this Winter Vacation is over. _Hopefully._ Before I end this, I must add that the passage about the laws wasn't written by me. It was taken from here: , so I take absolutely not claim on writing it.


	8. Absent Years

Authoress' Notes: Yes, I've updated after a long period of time. I have a great number of tests coming up. Just this Tuesday and Wednesday, I took the ELA test. This Tuesday coming up, I have another test-, a science test in fact. This may be the last update in a while there is no guarantee. 

Alexi Serenitia: I appreciate your comment very much. Rebecca is one of my favorite characters, though I cannot say, my number one favorite. Yes, to answer your question, Rebecca is basically a robot now. As for the reverse effect…you'll just have to wait and see. *sternly* No cutesy eyes, they bug me.  

Saphirus*Falcon: By the way, I never told you this, but I love your name and the other name Ariaeos. They are such cool names. My, that was a long email review you sent me. I'm sorry I did not respond sooner. I do not mind the fact that you're sending me your review through email. It's fine with me. 

Now, to respond to your email-review. 

I am pleased that you enjoyed chapter 6 and 7, well actually 5 and 6, seeing as the prologue does not count as a full chapter. I try to keep angst in almost every chapter (well again, prologue doesn't count), and it seemed that I'm not doing a very successful job at it. 

Unfortunately, I cannot exactly pinpoint Rebecca's exact reaction to losing her grandfather. I can guess that she will feel like nothing will matter, mainly, because she grew up with her grandfather _alone_. Seeing as he is the closet person she's got, it will be a heavy loss to her. And sometimes, having to suffer through so much brings out the worst in you, or it might cause you to do something crazy like Rebecca did, though what she did in this fan fiction can never happen in real life. 

Yes, mood swings is a sign of suicide, as well as giving your most prized possessions away. There are more to that, but I shouldn't waste fan fiction space for endless babble about suicide. I take health class at school and I know about this stuff, and if you want to talk about it, feel free to email or IM me, or something. 

Seemingly, I did not do a very good job last chapter of describing what Rebecca is like. I will make up for explaining it now. Remember she was getting equipment for creating a new _body_? The body will look alike like her, but without a human heart. She can't run around like a machine, for it will attract attention. I hope it this explanation clarifies what you asked about. Yes, she is a robot now. This is what the whole point of the supernatural category was about.

Dialogue, indeed, is a very hard thing to write. I even have trouble writing it. Whenever I proofread my chapter, I always try to change the dialogue and stop myself from using 'he said,' 'she said,' too much. It irritates me as well and it makes the story seem very boring. 

I certainly found your long review very helpful since it is rare for any reader of mine to give me a long and detailed yet critiquing review. I am happy to know that this fan fiction _The Stranger I Once Knew_ is one of your favorite stories and the fact that this is unique in your mind. 

Whew, that was a very long reply. Only two reviews, oh well. Here is the next installment to _The Stranger I Once Knew_. 

Legal Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yugioh, but the plot of this fan fictional piece.

Illegal Disclaimer: I own Yugioh. 

Chapter 7: Absent Years

Ten years. Ten goddamn years. 

If she had feelings, those words would have been said differently. Unlike the dull, lifeless tone she had used, it would probably be bitter. Long ago, she might have used the bitter poisonous tone, but now, she can't back out of what she had decided. It was too late. There was no time for regret or change. This had all been her doing, the state she was in now, saved for what destiny had done to her that driven her to this one road. 

In simplest terms speaking, it was too late.

She remembered the last few days before the changed like it had just happened yesterday. Yet, those days occurred ten years ago. It was the past. It was behind her. She was known as Rebecca Hawkins then, ten years ago. That twelve-year-old girl who had suffered a terrible loss that caused her to have a trauma that had driven her to what humans would call _suicide._ Yet, that suicide was unsuccessful and she was out cold in a coma for a few months. Throughout those few months, she was in this dream world of some sort.

After seeing what the dream world had shown her, she reached to this decision. This one decision that killed herself-, her human self and gave birth to this emotionless creature. She didn't have a christened name. She dubbed herself None. To her, the person known as Rebecca Hawkins died ten years ago. 

"Rebecca Hawkins." She whispered the name as she glanced upon the mirror image of herself over the crystal water. Same pale cheeks, same jade green eyes and same blonde hair. She didn't changed, not how she looked at least. Even her body, her looks, nothing had change. This body didn't age with her years. This body wasn't made to grow. It was made to stay the same and feel nothing.

The name spoken was alien, something of the past. It was like digging up some unwanted memory. When she made this body, why hasn't she erased the memories? The pain still existed in her mind, but she felt none of it. Those memory fragments simply didn't disappear with her soul and beating human heart. They existed, like dusts gathered in her body, refusing to be cleaned away. Yet, even weight with such remembering, it did not stop the fact that she couldn't feel any of it.

And for that, she was glad.

The river's clear reflection gave her a clear image of her appearance. She had a set of dull green eyes and blonde hair. As she reached up and got hold of a tendril of blonde hair, she realized how she isn't able to marvel over the soft silk strands. Such an unfortunate problem it was to have no feelings. She ran her small hand into a long net of blonde strands. She could feel the soft strands as her fingers smoothed them out. Yet, she could say nothing about it. She wasn't mute; she just simply had no opinions. 

Sighing to herself, she removed her hand from her hair. Reaching forward, she touched the glacial surface of the water, creating infinite ripples on the surface. Her image marred for a short time. She withdrew her hand and waited for the water to still. It took a while for the water to settle into a still peaceful mirror again. And when it finally did, she looked herself over again.

"None." She whispered to the mirror reflection.

That's right. It's her name now. She was None. The name for this girl without feelings, and yet, had no trouble accepting it. She can experience nothing nor feel for anyone. 

"Rebecca." She repeated her original name. No, she chided herself. It was the name of the girl who died ten years ago. Yet, she cannot deny it. Just saying the name of the girl who died ten years ago brought a sense of peace to her. The name felt right. 

"No, I'm None." She told herself as she stared at her reflection. She can see her mouth as she spoke, the words tumbling out of her mouth as the sound came from the mechanic body. 

She could deny it all she wanted. She can say she is someone else. She can try to forget it all. But she cannot. Such strong contradictions they were.

This mind can say that she is None. But deep down in her mechanic heart, it was all a lie. All None had lived through was a lie. Every day and part of her life, it was all a lie. 

And worst yet, she knew it.

She had gotten what she wanted. None was someone she wanted to become, wasn't it? Had she not made this body ten years ago so her mind can live on in this impassive creature while the other dies? Wasn't this what she wanted?

None stared at her reflection for a few more momentarily seconds before finally getting onto her feet. This was her home now. 

Home. The word tasted like acid upon her mechanic tongue. She had nowhere to belong. There was no place for her in this world. She remembered reading somewhere that there are those who are born with a place in this world while there are those who will have to make their own. But, she couldn't find a place for herself. None was just this wanderer on the streets, drifting aimlessly through this world without a purpose. 

But why…haven't she chosen death over this transformation?

It was true that she had been in death before. Rebecca discovered that it solved nothing. That was why she created this body.

Everywhere None went, she was pursued. In her mind, she wished that Yugi and the others would give up trying to find her. She wished that they thought of her as dead. Yes, she was dead. Not her. Not None. But Rebecca. 

None began laughing, no chuckling softly. Yet, the chuckle held no meaning to it. She can laugh, she can sigh, she can sneer, and all in the end, she's doing them for nothing. Why bother doing these things when she couldn't experience them? 

So out of character it was for me to laugh, None mused. 

Settling down beneath the shade of an autumn tree, she reached for something in her coat pocket, pulling out a faded piece of folded paper. None unfolded the paper, smoothing out the many crinkles as her eyes studied the faded words. The paper looked old, and it looked like it was folded over many times. It was true that she glanced at this piece of paper constantly. None would take it out at times and reread it and refold it and place it away.

Now the piece of paper was useless. She could no longer read the faded words. Yet, she knew the words by heart having reread this so many times. 

_"October 31st – November 1st. Rebecca Hawkins, twelve had disappeared after a fire had occurred at the Gardners' resident. There had been no signs that she had perished in the fire, for there were no remains. Tea Gardner, one of the occupants of the household happened to brought her friends over when the house was on fire._

_Apparently, someone or something had stopped them from going out the door and was forced to use the window. They made it out of the house just in time, though the fire had caused a huge loss of property. The Gardners are without a place to live in, though several generous friends/relatives offered them a place to stay until they can purchase another place of their own._

_However, it still remained a mystery to what happened to the twelve year old girl, Rebecca Hawkins. _

_"I don't know what happened to Rebecca," Quoted Tea Gardner. "But wherever she is, I hope she's doing fine."_

Of course, what Tea had told the press was a lie, None thought. They will never tell what happened to her, because it is simply beyond what the human mind could comprehend. They knew what happened to here, they were there to see what had changed in her. They had seen her death, and seen her birth. They saw it all. 

But they couldn't accept it.

It is not possible for the young girl to have gotten very far, considering she is not old enough to dry. It is possible that she had taken a train or an airplane or any means of transportation, though it had been checked to see if she did and the result was that no drivers had ever seen her. It is not likely she had suddenly disappeared from the face of Earth and her disappearance will be investigated further on."

This newspaper was dated ten years ago, the exact date of None's birth. Crumbling the paper, she set it aside as her hand reached for the two pieces of wood. Rubbing them vigorously together, she worked tirelessly until there was smoke rising. Extracting more energy, she grazed the two hard surfaces together until there was a small spark. That was all she needed. Reaching for the crumbled paper, she smoothed it out again and held it over the spark, taking care to let the corner of the newspaper catch on fire first. 

None watched as the flames easily devoured the corner of the paper and went for the bigger prize-, the heart of the paper. She watched as the flames ate the crinkles of the paper hungrily and didn't flinch as the flames made contact with her hand. It didn't hurt at all, but she dropped the burning paper nonetheless. The flames immediately attached themselves to the pile of wood. 

"Fire." She whispered silently, the words unheard by the naked ears of any human being, but herself. 

Her empty jade green eyes mirrored the movements of the dancing flames. For several long hours, None sat watching the endless dance of the fire. However, after the several hours, the fire began to die, as there was no more wood for it to consume for its continuation for existence. Her fingers curled around a bottle of water. Her other hand reached for the cap and unscrewed it. Then, holding the bottle of water over the fire, she tilted it, and water began gushing out at the mouth of the water bottle.

None let the water out slowly and deliberately, savoring the moments as the flames made hissing noises as it was destroyed. The water continued dousing the flames out, creating multiple hisses. Soon, there was none a flame left, but a fog of silvery smoke. 

Normally, the smoke would irate a set of human eyes, but it did not bothered None. She watched as the thick, wispy smoke curled upwards, studying how it twisted and turned like in a topsy-turvy ride. As the smoke rose higher, it began to grow invisible, melting away with the surroundings. Recapping the water bottle, she tucked it away and stood up. 

Tilting her head upwards, she glanced at the sky briefly. None caught a glimpse of a dying lone star at the end of the vast black sky. The star is like me, None cogitated. We're both alone, even in this crowd of endless people. Even in the sea of human, we do not belong. We are of the non-existent. 

Tearing her eyes from the sky, None focused what was in front of her. Beneath the moonlight laid a path. Leaving the grassy terrain, she took the path and began walking forward. There was no time to look behind. She took her sweet time walking down the path. The whole park belonged to her, seeing as no other occupant decided to invade, but her. 

Leaving her 'home', None stepped into the world of city life. It wasn't as if she had never set foot on the world outside the park before. She had done so, many a times, but felt that she was unwilling to take part in it-, ever. None had not seen Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan nor Serenity. And she did not regret it. Not that she can anyways. 

The world of the city did not changed over the ten years. None could see the tall skyscrapers, the tightly knotted communities, and the stores trying to outdo one another. Some things certainly didn't changed.

And some things did, None added in her mind silently. And when it did, it was for the better.

Or at least, what she believed.

There were still lights that watched over the traffic. There were many new models of car. Technology had advanced over the years, though not by much in None's opinion. Ten years ago, Rebecca Hawkins was about to create a robotic creature that could house the mind of a living being. If Rebecca could have done that so many years ago, and the world today couldn't, technology hasn't really improved. 

There were no more familiar surroundings, ones she had known ten years ago. But then again, this is a ten-year span of difference. The world had been redone now. 

None strolled down the street. No one occupied it, but her. She wondered if people still remember her, the missing twelve year old that mysteriously disappeared in the fire. 

But of course, this person haven't turned up in ten years, it's likely that they had forgotten all about her, None thought. 

In this body, she did not need food to survive. She needed no sleep, no nothing. Yet, she made sure that her metal did not rust. That was the only care she needed for survival in this body. 

Now come to think of it, she no knew how it was like to taste food in her mouth. She can no longer sleep and block out everything in her mind like a human can. In this mechanic body, she cannot consume food or water or anything. 

None shrugged as she continued down the street. Next block. Make a turn. Another block. Another block forward. Turn. 

She drifted aimlessly through the unfamiliar streets looking around to take in all the changes that had occurred while she hid in the park, cooped up for ten years. She had made visits into the city, but limited them in case she may be discovered. There was no need for the likes of her to mingle into the lives of city civilization when she was perfectly fine where she was. 

"Excuse me?" An adult voice rang out, penetrating None's train of thoughts as she looked up. "I just got back to Japan and I'm wondering where should I go to-."

"You're asking the wrong person." None said as she turned to the woman. 

The woman looked taken back, but to None, it wasn't to what she had said. It was something else. The stranger's blue eyes trailed down her face, as if taking in all the features. She then swallowed and let out two words that None was shocked, or would be shock to hear if she could feel, to hear.

"Rebecca?" The woman whispered. There was shocked written all over her pretty face. Her tone held full-blown awe as she said that one word.

"None." None put in immediately as she heard the name of the girl who died ten years ago being called. 

"Is it really you, Rebecca?" The woman repeated. She took a step backward, forgetting about her traveling packs. Stumbling over them, she landed on her back, but her blue eyes never lost its gaze on None. 

None hesitated as she studied the woman before her. She has a set of pretty blue eyes and her face was well shaped. Her complexion was of a nice creamy peach color and she has shoulder-length, rich brown hair. Where had she seen these features before? It had taken a while for these characteristics to register her mechanic mind. 

"Tea?" None finally questioned. 

End Notes: Okay, crappy boring chapter. Again, I apologize for the long update. Hopefully, the next update will be sometime soon and I really hope to finish this story soon. Before I go, I want to put in a few more words. I've fast-forward this story to take place ten years later. Please note that in this body, Rebecca is a machine basically and machine does not age with looks, so Rebecca looks like she does ten years ago. The name None came to me while I was writing this story on paper. It struck me as how the name None will fit the new Rebecca perfectly seeing as she was devoid of all feelings and no longer exist in human civilization. That's all I have to say. 


	9. Home As It Never Was

Pre-chapter Notes: Two updates this time. Two chapters. That's to make up for the lack of updates. The Stranger I Once Knew is nearly over. Only 2 more chapters after my two chapter updates and an epilogue and I'm finished. That's good, because this is dragging for a long time, and I hope to start on my other stories soon.

Chrysanthemum3: Good to see you here again, Jenn. You're hardly ever on here anymore. But then again…I don't blame you. Just glad you stopped by.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but you don't either, so ha.  
  
Chapter 8: Home As It Never Was  
  
"Tea?" None finally questioned.  
  
There was a long pause of silence as None and Tea stared at one another. Tea had a hard time recollecting her wits after the shock she just received. Slowly, she got up, forgetting about her luggage that had fallen over.  
  
"Rebecca.. Is it really you? I'm not seeing...things?" Tea reached forward and clasped her hands over the tiny hands of None's. Even though Rebecca's hands looked like a set of normal child's hand, there was something about the skin over the set of hands that made it unreal…inhuman.  
  
"You're not seeing things. I didn't die. Rebecca did. Ten years ago. You were there." None spoke with the dull tone of hers. She withdrew her hands from the grip of Tea's and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Tea cried out as None took a few steps away.  
  
None stopped as she slowly turned to face the woman. "You had a future Tea," None started. "Even from the beginning, in you early teenage years, you didn't suffer the way Rebecca Hawkins had. You didn't have the trials of trauma she suffered, and for that, you were able to have a successful future without being burdened by the guilt of the past and deal with the loss of your loved ones. You had your friends behind you, and look at you today. But, I, None, do not have the same virtues. I didn't have anything that's precious to me. Everything about Rebecca Hawkins's past is full of mayhem, chaos and sadness. I am just the remains of what was left of the trial of suffering. I know what you want Tea. You want to change me back. But I'm not going to let you do that. I lived this life for ten years, and I don't intend to change it."  
  
None finished her speech and glanced at Tea. Her blank green eyes were narrowed into a glare; daring Tea to contradict what she had said-, only if she didn't value her arms and legs.  
  
"I disagree." Tea's face was set firm as she carried out what she had to say. "We all suffer from one point or another. You haven't been there in my life all the time. I suffered as well. I suffered before I was able to get this future, like you said. You were right. My friends were behind me all this time. They help me, give me courage and faith. But, Rebecca, you can have the same thing. If you haven't thrown away your human life ten years ago, maybe you could have made it through the guilt and lost you had and live a future. I don't believe that Rebecca completely died. Even in this body, I know there is still some human in you."  
  
"I can't." None stated stubbornly. "It's too late for that. If I can feel, I will be jealous of the life you have now. But none of those feelings will ever return, and I don't regret that. It was too much pain to deal with, and ten years ago, it was because of the overwhelming weakness humans have called feelings, did I chose to throw away that life and live this one."  
  
"You can. If there is a way to create this None, then there is a way to bring back the Rebecca Hawkins we all knew. With your mind, you can. Don't you miss having your friends by your side? Isn't it lonely to live ten years of solitude?"  
  
None turned away as she suddenly found new streetlamps rather interesting. Closing her eyes, she tried to refocus onto the times when she could feel. "When I created None, I never thought of a way to reverse this process. I never had wanted to reach the decision again to become Rebecca Hawkins."  
  
"Rebecca, I'm going to stay overnight at a hotel. I think you should come with me. We can figure something else tomorrow once I get a hold of contact over Yugi, Joey and the others. I want you to come with me."  
  
"I will only go with you. But as for becoming Rebecca Hawkins again, you will have to try a lot harder than this to convince me. Besides, it would be interesting to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Serenity again. At least they had a future." The last sentence was spat out with a poisonous tone.  
  
I was right. There is still some human in Rebecca, or None. Tea thought as a faint smile appeared on her lips. The smile was so faint that only she knew that she had smiled.  
  
As the night wore on, Tea managed to find a hotel that wasn't expensive, but fairly decent. Asking for a single room with a double bed, she paid and went to her room with None led by an employee at the hotel. The bedroom was a strange sight for None. It's been years since she saw a bed, nor slept on a decent one. The covers over the bed were simple sheets of white. There was a large glass window where one can glance out in that large viewing glass and see the night view below.  
  
Entering the room, None ignored everything else and head for the large glass window. As she drew closer, she noticed that there was a balcony leading outside. Unlocking the glass door, she slid it open and walked out to the balcony, again into the night air. Closing her eyes slightly, she recalled the memory that was phased ever since the lost of her grandfather and her attempted death. That death was a mystery until now.  
  
As she leaned over, her hands rested on the metal rails, her shoulders sagged.  
  
_No one will care. I'll be with mom and dad. And grandpa. That was the thought on Rebecca's mind when she realized that the traces of the day had gone away and it was night, late in the night. I won't be a burden for Yugi and the others. She thought with distaste.  
  
Almost as if she was in some trance, her hands clasped upon the metal railings. Then, she brought one foot up. Then another. She did so until she sat on the rail, her hands clutching the metal bar tightly. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped harder. Her legs dangled beneath her as she glanced down at the height she was at.  
  
Just a little push, and I'll be down there. Dead. Gone from the human world. With grandpa. With mom and dad. With my family._

_I'll never be lonely again. I have my entire family with death. That's enough. More than enough…. Rebecca convinced herself._

_But what about your friends? A nagging little voice put in. What will they do if you die? What will happen? Won't they suffer from the lost of you?_

_They don't care! Rebecca snarled ferociously to the nagging voice. I was here all day, and yet, they didn't come and get me. They've forgotten me! _

_The voice fell silent. _

_She leaned over, staring at the long landing that she was going to make. She hope she'll make it. To death. That way, no one can stop her. Ever._

_Just as she was about to make her move, the annoying little voice returned. Your friends didn't forget about you._

_Something in Rebecca bristled with annoyance. Oh? She sneered dauntingly at the voice. Really?_

_Yes. They came and tried to be there for you when your grandfather died. This decision is selfish. You're making a selfish wish to end your own burden. Meanwhile, you did not think ahead. You didn't think what would your Grandfather think if you died when you had a whole life ahead of you. You're making his death seemed worthless! Wasted on some selfish brat!_

_Shut up! Rebecca screamed mentally to the voice. She panted heavily and broke into sweats as the voice spat those words in a sharp and direct tendency. _

_You can't bear to hear the truth, Rebecca Hawkins? The voice continued tauntingly. Tsk, tsk. Denial is not a good thing little Rebecca Hawkins._

_Then what am I suppose to do!? I have no family. Grandpa was there for me all my life. He was everything I strived to live for! He was that something that was precious to me that I wanted to channel everything that I did that was worth it through him. It was him that I still lived this life. But after he died, he left me alone. He left me with the guilt and loss. _

_She broke into a new wave of tears. The droplets slowly dribbled down her face from the corner of her eyes. _

_I know that he wasn't supposed to live forever. But why!? Why so soon? Why not later when I grow up and could take care of myself!? I'm just a twelve year old. What am I suppose to know. Take away all the knowledge I have, and I'm nothing, but ordinary Rebecca. I'm willing to give up everything for grandpa to be with me again. That includes my life. This is why I'm doing this. I want to be with him. And the family that I had never seen since long ago. _

_I see, Rebecca. The voice snapped curtly. You'll regret the decision. I'll promise you that. _

_Then, it was silence all over. _

_Rebecca returned her attention to the street below. Stared at the cold, hard concrete. Closing her eyes, she told herself. It's too late to back out of this. I will be with you again grandpa. I will. _

_She slid forward. Then, her hands released the metal railings and she pushed herself forward. Almost too quickly, she found herself pummeling downwards. Faster, and faster. She could see the concrete closing in. Good. She closed her eyes. _

_As she hit the bottom, two things were on her mind. Pain and seeing her grandpa again. The last thing she remembered was red. Red everywhere before darkness covered it all. _

_And for that, she was thankful for the darkness. _

Stop! None commanded as she reopened her eyes. She had never tried to recall this memory. She didn't wish to see everything of Rebecca Hawkins' foolish decisions. Yet, standing here in this tall balcony seemed to trigger her memories of her 'death' to resurface. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not. No opinion from her. That is unless she can feel again. 

Turning away from the darkened city life, she glanced inside the hotel room. Tea, apparently, was asleep, with an arm thrown carelessly over her eyes. The blanket was drawn up to her shoulders. Shifting her gaze a bit, she could see the untouched covers of her own bed. None, however, had no desire to do what humans do. She's beyond what any human will be. So if she is so different, then she'll stay different.

She removed her gaze from the hotel room and back to what lies before her. The city was a giant empire of tall gray, metallic buildings. Even at night, the tiny sliver of moon managed to produce a gleam from every building. The night, is no longer young. The hours tick by quicker than None had expected. 

So…far away from home…. None thought as she drummed her fingers on the metal railing of the balcony. This is…Japan…. My real home is in America. No…I don't have a home. I no longer have a home that welcomes me with opened arms.

As the night drone on, None stood in the balcony, haunted by the distant memories of her past.

End Notes: It's a short chapter. Hopefully, by updating two chapters, it's enough to make up for the shortness of the chapters. The last few chapters are relatively short roughly 2000-3000 words each. 

The remaining chapters are….

Chapter 9: Reflections of The Unforgettable Past

Chapter 10: Rebuilding A Future

Chapter 11: Soulless Fleet

Epilogue

Hopefully, I'll finish before the end of this month, February. It's dragging and it's a pain in the ass. I actually wrote the whole storyline down a while back and wrote on paper first. But I stopped on chapter eight and started to type everything up. Yeah, another boring chapter. I have no talent…nor life. 


	10. Reflections of The Unforgettable Past

Pre-chapter Notes: As said in the last chapter, this is a double update. I'm really trying to speed this up and finish as soon as possible. If you didn't notice last chapter, I changed 'authoress' notes' to 'pre-chapter notes'. 

Disclaimer: The line is, as said one hundred other times before, I don't own Yugioh, but the cheap plot of this story.

Chapter 9: Reflections of The Unforgettable Past

The ghastly night filled her with distant memories. It wasn't as if she couldn't bear seeing the memories. They couldn't torment her, because of what she is. There isn't anything, as far as she was concerned that could harm her mentally anymore.

As she moved towards the mail slot, her heart beat faster. Maybe a little too rapid for her taste, because they pounded against her chest like a heavy axe splitting a log into two. Her hands trembled as she opened the mail slot and took out the handful of mail. Her breathing became shallow and brisk as she pulled a letter aside. 

_Taking a hold of the letter in one hand and the rest in her other hand, Rebecca made her way into the living room where her Grandpa sat smiling at her._

_"No need to be so nervous Rebecca," Her grandpa smiled fondly at her as she left the stack of letters on the coffee table and sat next to him. _

_She stared at the letter, long and hard. Finally, with trembling hands, she took a nail file and slit opened the letter. She took out that formal white typing paper, folded neatly. Then, opening it, she shut her eyes._

_"Tell me grandpa. Tell me what it says." _

_"You got in, Rebecca."_

_"…Really…?" A doubtful Rebecca asked. _

_"See for yourself." Her grandpa ruffled her hair fondly._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her eyes skimmed the letter quickly until she reached the bottom.   
  
_

_"I can't believe it." Rebecca whispered. "I got in!"_

_"Of course you will." Her Grandpa said, smiling. _

_"It's still hard to take this all in, Grandpa. I'm just a 12 year old, and I'm going to university. I didn't really expect this to happen. There are many people out there who is talented-, maybe more talented than me."_

_"Silly goose." Arthur Hawkins smiled. "So where should we go celebrate, Rebecca?"_

_Dropping the letter, Rebecca allowed it to fall onto the coffee table, with the words still facing up at her. She sat quiet for a while, her brows bent, indicating that she was thinking. _

_"Grandpa, can't I just don't celebrate this?" _

_"Ah." Arthur Hawkins said thoughtfully as he stroke his chin. "It's not everything that my granddaughter gets into university at the age of twelve."_

_"No grandpa, I don't want to celebrate this…. I want to know...If I…If I can…." Rebecca stuttered, unable to get the words she wanted out. _

_"If you can inherit my dueling deck?" _

_Rebecca looked up to meet the smiling face of her grandpa. Feeling relieved, she nodded and smiled. "Yes, you're a master at dueling Grandpa. I would love to inherit your deck."_

_"And I will be proud to give you my deck, Rebecca." Professor Hawkins smiled._

_The smile on her face widened as she hugged her grandpa and thanked him over and over until her grandpa told her that that's enough, and he'll get the deck for her. _

The effects of the memory hardly faded away when None realized how happy Rebecca was during the time when Professor Arthur Hawkins was still living, breathing and walking in this world. 

All this time she was trapped in this body, she noted how it didn't usually show her this type of memories-, the happy ones. The ones that actually showed her that there were some things that are worth living for. Perhaps when she met Tea tonight, it triggered something. Something deep. 

Yet, that memory hardly left when another came upon her. 

_Rebecca smiled tauntingly at her opponent, waiting as he stared hard at the next card that he drew. She knew she was going to win. There was no way a genius like here was going to lose to him. Even if he was the Duelist Kingdom champion. _

_However, his answer shocked her. _

_"I surrender, Rebecca. You win. This duel's over, Rebecca." _

_That was not what she had expected, but she didn't care. She had won though, and that was all that mattered to her. _

_His friend, a brunette looked at him surprised, her jaw opened. "Yugi? Why?" The hall blonde friend next to her looked astounded as he uttered the words out. "You just can't give up Yug!" He protested, glancing at his friend. _

_The monster holograms of the Dark Magician and Shadow Ghoul disappeared as a happy Rebecca rejoiced. "You mean I win?" She asked in a taunting tone. She smirked, already knowing the answer, but couldn't help, but mock Yugi, who had lost to her, or she thought he did. _

_Yugi, not rising to the bait gives a slight sheepish grin and replied, "Yes, you win, Rebecca."_

_Rebecca laughed, and held up Teddy, swinging him around. "Yay! Bravo! Whee! We beat him Teddy!" She told the stuff animal as she laughed. "Rebecca the genius wins! Whee!" Leaving the dueling arena, she ran up to Solomon Motou and demanded for the Blue Eyes card. _

_Tea glanced at Yugi who had said nothing and started, "I don't get it. Why did you surrender?"_

_"Yeah, what's up with that Yug?" Joey asked, glancing at his friend as well. _

_"I win, now give me the Blue Eyes!" Rebecca demanded as she extended her right hand, ready to intercept the valuable Blue Eyes card._

_Solomon sighed in defeat as he reached into his overall pocket and took out the ripped Blue Eyes card, which was taped back together with clear tape. The tape, however, was beyond what it could do to ever repair the card to its original state. Rebecca stared on with a horrified look as she realized what condition the precious Blue Eyes Card was in. _

_"You tore it!" She burst. "Oh no! You destroyed Grandpa's favorite card!"_

_"It wasn't me, Rebecca!" Solomon tried to explain to the girl, but no avail._

_Rebecca didn't bother listening as she continued ranting. "First you steal it, then you lie, and then you ruin it!" She tamped her foot angrily on the hard marble floor as she continued ranting. _

_"I treasured that card, Rebecca. I would have never destroyed it!" Solomon protested. ("You mean despicable man!")_

_"I have heard just enough of your lies!" Rebecca screamed angrily, causing Solomon to stop. Just then, her Grandpa arrived, giving her a stern look before saying, "Rebecca! Behave yourself!"_

_Rebecca felt angry. She was being told by her grandpa to behave for something she didn't do wrong. This man, this thief stole her grandpa's favorite card and ruined it. And yet, he just stood there like there was nothing wrong with it. _

_"Grandpa?" Rebecca whirled around in surprise as her Grandpa step into view from the room adjacent to this. _

_"Arthur!?" Solomon said in delighted surprise. "Arthur, is it really you?"_

_Rebecca stared at her grandpa and then to Solomon Motou. What was going on?_

_Professor Hawkins smiled at Solomon Motou fondly. "It's been a long time Solomon."_

_"Far too long, my dear friend." Solomon agreed, smiling in return._

_"I do hope my precocious granddaughter haven't caused you too much trouble." Professor Hawkins began striding towards Yugi as he talked. Rebecca's gaze never left her grandpa as he stopped in front of Yugi. _

_"I won!" Rebecca said promptly. _

_"Rebecca, did you know that Yugi's actually the winner?" Professor Hawkins said in response to his granddaughter's outburst._

_"But I won!" Rebecca insisted, sending a death glare towards Yugi who immediately look away._

_"Yugi-," _

_Yugi turned to Professor Hawkins as he spoke his name._

_"You're just like your grandfather and a very fine duelist." Professor Hawkins complimented, smiling at the short teen. _

_A confused and angry Rebecca raced up to her Grandpa as Professor Hawkins turned to the Dueling Arena where he reached for the topmost card of Yugi's deck. He lifted it and turned it over and a knowing look appeared on his face. "I knew it!" He stated simply as he glanced at the card before turning to show it to Rebecca. "Rebecca, have a look at this card."_

_Rebecca let out a faint gasp as she saw the card. _

_Professor Hawkins smiled knowingly and continued, "It's a card called Soul Release. If Yugi had played this card on his final turn, you would have been defeated for certain! With Soul Release, Y ugi could have freed up to five cards from his graveyard. Or yours. Do you know what that means?"_

_Rebecca knew what it meant._

_But her Grandfather continued, even though he knew that she knew. "Your Shadow Ghoul's attack would have instantly dropped from 2800 to 2300. Meanwhile, Yugi's Dark Magician had an attack of 2500. And therefore…." He trailed off, allowing Rebecca to finish._

_She looked surprised at first and then turned to ashamed. "Uh, you mean you Yugi never had to surrender? Then why?" She threw a questioning glance at the quiet teen whom had never spoke a word throughout this conversation. _

_"Yugi wanted to show you that duels are more than just winning or losing." Professor Hawkins explained, saving from the short teen from having to explain. "It's about the Heart of the Cards, which if your own heart. After we were trapped in that tomb, Solomon sacrificed his victory to save my life (At this point, Solomon looked thoughtful)."_

_Everyone looked surprise at the news. _

_"I felt weak, overcome by the heat. He saved my life, Rebecca, but there's more. In my duel with Solomon, it's true that I sent monsters to the graveyard to give Shadow Ghoul its ultimate attack power." He paused slightly to allow the words to sink into Rebecca's mind. "But, I never failed to honor those monsters for their sacrifice. They were every bit as important to me as the Shadow Ghoul itself. Even more than the monsters though, a duelist must respect their opponents. In Solomon's case, I felt such respect and gratitude that I gave him my Blue Eyes White Dragon."_

_To this, Rebecca looked scornful as she exclaimed, "Yeah! And he showed his thanks by ripping it up!"_

_Solomon looked apologetic as he told Professor Hawkins that the card was ripped. "It was damaged Arthur, forgive me."_

_Professor Hawkins, however, did not look mad. Instead he gave a curt nod and replied, "It doesn't matter, Solomon. What matters is that you kept it as a token of our friendship. You valued the card not for its rarity, but what it represents: the bond between us. Now do you understand Rebecca? _

_Rebecca said nothing._

_"Great duels can form the base of great and lasting friendship." Professor Hawkins finished. He stood up._

_Rebecca turned to Yugi and looked extremely embarrassed. "Oh Yugi. I'm sorry." She said in a low voice. _

_Yugi accepted the apology and reassured her, "It's okay, Rebecca."_

_Rebecca smiled. "You mean you forgive me?"_

_"Sure." Yugi smiled in return and reached into his pocket for something. "Here. Take this." He slid his arm forward to give a card to the Rebecca, who looked surprise at the beautifully painted card. The card showed of a beautiful girl-woman with golden blonde hair and a fancy dress. Every inch of the card was painted in fine detail. Rebecca reached out with her right hand and took a delicate grasp on the card, admiring the card in quiet awe before finally muttering the name. _

_"The Ties of Friendship?"_

_Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I'll like you to have it." He released his hold on the card as he watch Rebecca drew the card closer to examine it. He had won the card in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. He knew that there were no other copies of it, but he was willing to give it up to Rebecca._

_"Thanks Yugi." Rebecca looked up, pulling on a bright smile. From this moment on, she became another Rebecca._

The Ties of Friendship, None thought idly as she leaned over and place rested her head on her hand. Her chin was positioned on the palm of her right hand as she stared with half-closed eyes at the endless night. The card…. 

I still have the card.

She shot up and dug into her pockets frantically and finally, from the pocket inside her jacket, she pulled out the card. The card wasn't in the same condition as it was when it was given to her. Instead of the perfect, unmarred card, the delicate card now had several creases over it. And those creases could never be cured.

Just like how the Blue Eyes card ripped. It'll never be the same well sought out card again. 

Nothing stays perfect forever. 

And yet….

_"It doesn't matter, Solomon. What matters is that you kept it as a token of our friendship. You valued the card not for its rarity, but what it represents: the bond between us."_

Their friendship….

_"Here. Take this."_

He gave her that card. The Ties of Friendship. As a token of their very own friendship. Just like how her Grandpa-, no, Rebecca's Grandpa gave the rare Blue Eyes card to Solomon Motou as a token of their friendship. 

She held the card out with the thumb and forefinger, staring hard at the card as the moonlight shone upon it, washing over it with its silvery light. And the creases seemed worse than it had without the moonlight's radiance. Reaching up with her hand, None expected tears. Yet, when her hand touch upon her check, there was no tears.

And yet, she was suddenly burdened with such sorrow, anguish, self-hate, and many other things at once. Then it hit her. When she created this body, she had never calculated how long this body would last to shield her from human emotions. In her haste, she had never thought of what would happen if she were suddenly bombarded by the human emotions again. 

Breathing hard, she allowed the emotions to calm themselves. And when they finally settled, she felt calm, peaceful and relieve. Something she had not felt for ten years. The bad and dark memories were shoved to the back of her mind. 

In this moment of peace, None realized that she had only created this body out of self-pity. She had not thought of it before. Back then; Rebecca's goal was stop feeling, because it made her felt weak. But not as she thought about it, she realized that this was self-pity. She pitied herself because she was unable to deal with the loss and out of self-pity; she decided to do something like this. This was all, but feeling sorry for herself. And out of selfishness, she made None-, who she is now. 

Yet, as she thought back to the memories that just had replayed in her mind, a sudden occurrence dawned her. Her friends where there all along for her. Had she not been so selfish and drowned in self-pity, maybe then she'll come to realize that there were many people who cared for her and are willing to support her. Yet, she pushed them away, out of selfishness again and took the path and became None. Had she not done that ten years ago, maybe she, too, had a chance of a future. A future that perhaps would have made her Grandpa proud if he was still living now. He didn't live, but she could at least live her life for her friends. 

She may not have families, but aren't friends who are always there for you same as having a family? It's the closest thing she has now. If she had not thrown it all away….

Yet, tonight, when she met Tea, she didn't reject her. Instead, Tea tried to get her to change herself. 

I should have accepted her offer, None thought scornfully to herself. She was right. No matter what happens, I'm still human-, still Rebecca Hawkins. 

Rebecca wondered if _all_ her friends are willing to accept her again. She wondered if they were willing to help her. As long as she is in this body, she wouldn't die anytime soon. And that was good enough. Good enough to rebuild the old Rebecca. Good enough to rebuild a future.

Just as the last bit of the moon faded into the illusions of the colors of the sky and the first rays of sunlight appear over the horizon, Rebecca had decided to take the third chance she was given. This will be the last time she'll need to tempt fate. And this time, it's enough. 

She will be Rebecca Hawkins again.

End Notes: God damn it. Another boring chapter, damn it. During the flashback where Yugi gives Rebecca 'The Ties of Friendship', I had to review the episode to get the events correct. I taped this episode, and digging it out, I watched it. The whole flashback was written roughly according to what I remembered. So not all the quotes are the same as the ones you saw on WB. At the same time, while I was writing that flashback, I tried my best to keep the whole 'Heart of the Card' crap out. Really, in real life, I don't know how you can rely on 'Heart of the Cards' and pull some miracle if you're losing.

See, right now, I'm sort of on hiatus. It's not that bad really. I'm planning to finish 'The Stranger I Once Knew' within the month of February. Hopefully, on my birthday (March 16, 14th birthday), I could upload something. At the same time, my hiatus is the weird kind. I have like a whole bunch of ideas on my mind and several story plots. But the story plots are…what you would say unfinished. There's just bits of idea and events in each, leaving it with a lot of plot holes. I'll have to sort the ideas out, that's the problem. 

I must say though, 'The Stranger I Once Knew' dragged about 6-7 months. I began this story (on fanfiction.net) roughly on August 20, 2003. Now, it's February. And it's only a rather short story, a prologue, epilogue and 11 chapters. Compare to some stories here, its damn short. Maybe one problem is that I write under two accounts. Maybe the other problem is that I'm so damn lazy. Anyways, happy reading, though this is hell boring. 


	11. Rebuilding A Future

Pre-chapter Notes: Yes, this is a quick update, much faster than my normal updates. But then again, I really want to finish this up as soon as possible, so yeah; I'm typing this up even if it kills me. Well, not literally. 

Saiya-jin Spice: Thanks for dropping a review. I don't mind that you didn't review for so long. An author must understand that writing is not just for reviews. The number one priority to writing anything should be for yourself. Then comes everyone else after-, whoever you choose. If you can't write what you want to for yourself, then this shouldn't be written in the first place. Thank you for your kind compliments. The problem is, I am my own worst self-critic. 

I myself am caught up with my own activities, which includes procrastination. I'm glad you finally found time to read this piece of work-, if you can call it work. Chapter 10, yes, as you have guessed, is crucial to the plot. Human life is precious, but at the same time, it's cheap and short. I'm glad that you don't hate Anzu. There's just too much anti-Anzu/Tea going on and it irks me. 

Regarding to the part where you said that I was pretty, it's not unnecessary. But I might not agree with your opinion though. Thanks for telling me that I'm pretty…but I'm not. Trust me.  

Disclaimer: If I said that I owned Yugioh, I don't think you'll believe me. So what do you think? Some fan writer like me would own Yugioh?

Chapter 10: Rebuilding A Future

That smell…. What is that smell? The rich dark smell that fills my nose…that scent…. Isn't it coffee?  Coffee!?

Tea shot up from her bed. There was no way Rebecca-None would be making coffee. Brushing back the fallen bangs from her eyes, she allowed them to scan the room. There was no mistake. The scent she smelled was indeed coffee. Where did the aroma of coffee come from? Sitting up, she pushed the white sheet off her and step on the cold floor. She hardly got up when Rebecca-None appeared from the next room. In her hand was a white mug with steam emitting from the surface.

"Rebecca!" Tea exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you-,"

"Tea, good morning." Rebecca-None interrupted. "Coffee?"

"I guess, thanks," Tea said, surprised at the interruption. "But, why are you making coffee? What's going on?"

"Coffee first." Rebecca told her firmly. "Everything else later. Breakfast?"

Tea couldn't shake herself free of the surprise that Rebecca-None had just given her. What had happened in between the hours of darkness and this morning? She reached out and took the cup of coffee that Rebecca-None had set down, by the stand near her bed. Then, she realized that she didn't brush her teeth, so she replaced the cup of coffee on the surface of the stand. 

"Well?"

Tea looked up to the questioning eyes of Rebecca-None. Did she just hear emotion in her voice? Wasn't she devoid of emotions?

"Rebecca-, None. You're scaring me. I really need you to explain what's going on." 

"Only coffee and breakfast."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to right now. You will later. So Tea, breakfast?"

"I guess…."

"Alright."

Rebecca-None left the room and into the other. Tea shook her head several times and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. After she had done so, she left the restroom to find her nose filled with not only the scent of coffee, but also the smell of pancakes. Entering the room Rebecca-None was in, Tea found the table set with a plate of pancakes. Poured over the pancakes is a mass of golden syrup. A cup of coffee was set next to it. Glancing quickly to the stand near her bed, she discovered that her coffee is moved here. 

"Well? Sit down."

Saying nothing, Tea took a seat and picked up a fork, but didn't eat. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Hmm." Rebecca-None joined her at the table and shot her an indifferent look and sat up straight, boring her jade green eyes into the blue ones of Tea's. "After breakfast."

It made Tea feel uncomfortable with Rebecca-None staring at her. At the same time, she had barely gotten over the shock of meeting her last night. The problem was, that it's hard to know someone who's supposedly ten years older, and yet, looked no different from she was ten years ago. Finally, she decided to do what Rebecca-None had been telling her to do. She ate the pancakes that were set for her and finished her coffee. After the last bite and last drink, she set the mug and fork down. 

"Alright, Rebecca. Talk. I want to know what's going on." Tea requested.

"Maybe after I clean the plate and mug." Rebecca-None said as she took the plate and mug and started for the sink.

"No. Now." Tea wasn't amused to have Rebecca-None control this situation. She was playing a game of cat and mouse and it wasn't all that funny. 

"But the plate-."

"Forget the plate! Just tell me!" Tea practically yelled. "I'm tired of not knowing. Rebecca, I don't know what's going on, but it's not exactly telling me it's good news. I want to know Rebecca. I'm still your friend-."

"I know you are."

There was a smile on Rebecca-None's face. And to Tea, it looked like a genuine smile. And that smile was more than enough to bring a wave of relief over her that lasted scant seconds. 

"Then you'll tell me what's going on." Tea insisted.

"After I clean the dish and the mug." That was final. Rebecca-None's not going to let her know till she finished what she wanted. Tea sighed in defeat and sat restlessly as Rebecca-None worked over the plate and the mug. 

After what seemed like hours, Rebecca-None finished washing what she intended and dried her hands. 

"I think I kept you in suspense long enough." Rebecca-None smirked as she sat down.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Tea replied sarcastically.

"You know, Tea, If I haven't met you last night, I don't think I'll ever do this."

"Do what?"

"Decide to change back."

"What?" 

Shocked by the news, Tea slid off the side of her seat and landed in an undignified heap next to her chair. 

"Well that knocked you off your seat."

Joke? Is Rebecca-None telling a joke? This was not what she needed first thing in the morning. Picking herself up, Tea sat back down and threw Rebecca-None a glare. 

"This is not funny Rebecca." Tea told her sharply. 

"It's not supposed to be." Rebecca-None remarked smartly. "Before you fall off your seat again, let me talk. Last night, after I went off to the balcony and you fell asleep, I was thinking. I didn't know exactly what happened, but several flashes occurred to me. In the first one, it had to do with the night when I-, when I try to depart human life. That night at the balcony of my home-, or what was home. Before I decided to jump, I was warned not to…that I would regret it. I guessed it was right."

"After this flashback, the next one showed when I was accepted in university. I didn't want to celebrate this occasion…but…what really made me realized the happiness in Rebecca's life is when Grandpa gave her-, no, me his deck. Then…."

Rebecca-None took out a card that Tea had not seen for years. 

The Ties of Friendship.

However, the card wasn't in good condition. It was almost as if the holder of the card hardly knew that she had it in her pocket and left it there for a long time. 

"The Ties of Friendship," Tea read.

"Yes. The last flashback that came to mind was when I dueled Yugi for Grandpa's Blue Eyes. It was that day I learned to be someone better. And at the same time, learned about friendship and having respect for my cards. That flashback made me realized that it was self-pity that pushed me to become None-, or what I am now. After realizing all these things, Tea, I hope you'll help me. I want to become Rebecca again."

Silence. It fell over the room like dust that gathered no matter how many times you clean it. 

"Is that possible?" Tea asked, breaking the silence that fell uncomfortably. 

"Yes…no…maybe. I don't really know, Tea. Without my original body, I don't know." 

Tea smiled at the problem. "Well good news. Your body was never destroyed. Ever since the fire…that day you were gone and my house as well, we rescued your body and stored it at a laboratory. It's in the incinerator at Domino Laboratory hooked up to a special machine. It's still there, I hope."

"Good. That's one less problem to worry about." Rebecca-None-, no, it's Rebecca now. "Tea, I want to see Yugi and the others again…and my body. My original body, not this so-called husk." 

"Meeting Yugi and the others won't be a problem. I already told them that I'll be back today. Yesterday, I was asking you directions to the Domino district. But seeing as you are now, I don't think you'll know where is it. Let me change and then we can look up a map and find where Yugi and the others are." Tea paused before continuing. "Yugi's grandpa is dead now."

"Oh…." 

Another death. She didn't know Solomon Motou well, but she did know him as her Grandpa's best friend. Another death…another death that was inevitable. Who could stop death? She herself had learned firsthand that no one can stop an inevitable death…but while you're still living, you can always strive for the better.

Tea left Rebecca to her quiet and deep thinking and changed. After making sure that she had everything, she asked Rebecca to follow her and the two checked out of the hotel and left. Going into a store, they asked for directions and then left for a bus ride to the Domino district. 

To both Rebecca and Tea, the Domino area didn't look as it did before. 

"You know, Rebecca, when I was in New York, Yugi and the others came and visit me." Tea brushed a strand of hair aside. She must remember to trim them later. "I never came back to Domino for years…. After I graduated from high school, I came to New York with the money I saved while working secretly when Domino High restricted us students from working. I don't want to make you jealous or anything, I got my wish and got a scholarship for dancing…and from there, I finished college. My dance career was what I had wanted for years and I got it…I guess you can say that my future so far is pretty successful."

Smiling fondly at the memory, Tea continued, "After all these years, I decided to come back to see my friends. Last night, I really never expected to meet you…. Rebecca…when you were young, what was your idea of having a future? What did you wanted to grow up to become?"

Rebecca looked thoughtful for a minute. "I was only twelve then…twelve when my Grandpa passed away. His death was too much on my mind to think about anything of my future. Twelve was much too early to think about what I wanted to become in the future…."

"But don't you have anything in mind?" Tea asked as they crossed the street to the next block. 

"I'm a child genius…or people claim for me to be. I don't know…maybe a CIA agent or something…." She smiled at the joke she made-, but that joke she would be the only one to understand. After that dream…that dream of her future….

"CIA agent? Rebecca…what makes you want to become one?" 

"Nothing…. It was a joke. Yeah…. I don't really know…. Maybe if I have my body again, I'll decide then…."

"Alright, Rebecca. We're here." Tea informed the girl as they stopped in front of a restaurant. "We decided to meet here. Come on." 

Rebecca hardly had time to glimpse at the name of the restaurant before Tea pulled her into the front door. Once inside, Tea asked for the name Yugi Motou and the waiter directed her to one of the private rooms. 

"Come." Rebecca followed Tea as they moved towards to a close door, which probably led to the private room. "Why don't we give them a lovely surprise?" Tea smirked as she place her hand on the brassy doorknob. "You first."

Rebecca obliged and went in as Tea pushed open the door. 

"Took you long enough to arrive Tea-", A yelp of surprise. "REBECCA!?"  
  


There was a smashing sound of glass breaking and chairs toppling over as well. Rebecca stepped into the room and tried to recognize who was who. It didn't take her long to guess the girl with long brown hair that is tied up into a ponytail with chocolate brown eyes was Serenity Wheeler. Her hands clutched the tablecloth tightly as her jaw dropped. 

The toppling over of a chair was made by a blonde hair man with wild bangs was on the floor of the room. There was a dumfounded expression on his face and it didn't take Rebecca long to put two to two together that he is Joey Wheeler. Yugi Motou even now didn't decide to give himself a haircut. The wild red yellow and black hair still spiked up. Rebecca privately wondered how much gel he needed to use to keep his hair up. The last person in the room was a burnet, and his hands rested over broken glass. 

The words all rushed out to greet her at once.

"Rebecca!" Serenity cried in surprise.

"Yeah, that's me."

If it was possible, Serenity's jaws dropped further at the sound of Rebecca speaking. 

"There is no way that that is the squirt. I must be seeing things." Joey said to himself as he got up. 

"Oh come on, Wheeler. Admit it. It's me, Rebecca Hawkins alright." Her name tasted strange in her mouth. Striding forward, she pulled up another chair and plodded down. "So how's it going?"

"Rebecca…." Yugi said her name in a quiet steady tone. 

"Good to see you, Yugi." Rebecca returned the greeting with a curt nod. "I heard your grandpa passed away…hope it wasn't too hard for you. I know the feeling to have to lose someone so dear to you."

"Squirt, that isn't a nice surprise you gave us." Joey said, shooting her a dirty look.

"Well it's partially my idea," An amused Tea said as she closed the door behind her. 

"Hey Tea," Everyone greeted her. 

"Hey, guys." Tea replied as she took a seat next to Serenity. "We'll talk as we eat."

They ordered their food and for a few long hours, sat eating and there were many explanations made. Everyone was still having trouble in believing that Rebecca was still alive. After they have finished, they decided to go to the Domino Laboratory and decide what to do. They had trouble explaining the broken glass to the waiters and they were saved when Rebecca pulled a lie. Leaving after paying their bill, they all crowded into Joey's car and drove towards the Domino Lab.

Domino Laboratory was a large building. The steely structures gleamed with the bright sunlight washing over it. There were many windows and as the group headed towards it, the doors slid open automatically. Yugi told the worker at the desk what they were here for and the woman at the desk directed them to the fifth floor. They took the elevator and after arriving to the fifth floor, Yugi asked to see a man named Professor Yoshida. 

Rebecca half expected a man in his early fifties to come out. However, Professor Yoshida turned out to be a man in his later twenties-, maybe early thirties. He had a mass of shaggy dark hair and narrowed blue eyes. He reminded her of someone she knew…. She had a sense of déjà vu all over. And she didn't really think that it was a good thing. 

"Rebecca Hawkins?" He asked, holding out a hand. Rebecca took it and shook it with her own hand. 

"I would like to see where my original body is." Rebecca requested as she gave a hard stare towards Professor Yoshida. 

"Very well, come along." Professor Yoshida said idly as he led them to a room at the end of the hallway. He punched in a series of code and the metallic door slid opened. A blast of cold air rushed out, causing the visitors to shiver slightly. Rebecca was the only exception, seeing as that in this body, she could not experience the cold. But she could guess that it was chilly when everyone shivered. 

Entering, Professor Yoshida directed them to a long metallic machine. It looked like a tall coffin, the top half of the machine made of what seemed like glass. The glass was fogged over, probably due to the cold weather in this room.

"This is the incinerator…where your body is kept." Professor Yoshida spoke. 

Rebecca nodded and walked towards the machine. Once at its side, she reached out with a hand and slowly wiped the foggy surface. Slowly, she did it, swallowing hard as she did. Finally, the area where she was wiping was cleared. A pretty woman probably at the age of twenty's face is present. Her eyes are closed; still not awaken from a ten-year slumber. Long blonde hair fanned her face and mixed with the pale skin, she looked almost dead-, not alive. And yet, there was life in this body…just not the mind. Her chest rose and fell steadily. 

In order for that body to move again…it needs the mind in this body, Rebecca thought. This is…me…. 

 "Rebecca?"

Rebecca blinked and noticed that it was Yugi who had spoke her name. She turned around and faced the others. "I'll try to think of a way…to return to that body. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? How could you ask us not to worry? We don't even know if it's going to work." Serenity told her anxiously. 

"I'll think up something…I'm not a child genius for nothing…." Rebecca smiled to reassure them, but she herself didn't know if it was even possible for her to return to that original body.

"Rebecca, I can allow you to access the library in this lab and look for information if you wish." Professor Yoshida suggested. 

"Thanks." Rebecca said uneasily. Something about him made her feel uncomfortable. Very. "Can you take me to there now?"

"Very well. If that is what you want." Leaving the incinerator, Rebecca and the group went to the hallway again. 

"I'm going to the library. Why don't you guys go home? When I think of something, I'll call you guys. You know…I hope this works. Thanks for still being my friends." Rebecca spoke awkwardly. 

"Alright, Rebecca. But please, call us if something comes up. We really want to help give you a hand." Yugi agreed. "We'll write down our phone numbers."

After they left, Rebecca followed Professor Yoshida to the library. The library, like the incinerator seemed to be protected by a series of security. He punched in a series of code before the door of the library slid open. Inside were shelves full of books as well as several latest models of computers. 

"There it is…. Good luck," Professor Yoshida chuckled. "You'll need it."

Rebecca didn't find the comment funny. But nevertheless, she thanked him and asked for privacy. He left, leaving her alone to this room. 

_You'll need it_.

For what? Something about those words gave her a shiver. And the feeling of déjà vu returned. 

End Notes: Okay…so the chapter doesn't really go with the chapter title…. What the hell? Hopefully, you readers managed to get past this boring chapter. There's just one more chapter left as well as the Epilogue and that'll be the conclusion to 'The Stranger I Once Knew'.   


	12. Soulless Fleet

Pre-chapter Notes: Another update. I'm really trying to speed things up a bit. This is the last chapter to 'The Stranger I Once Knew' and after this is an Epilogue and that'll be the conclusion to this fan story. Err; I think that's all I have to say. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…so yeah. Err, I ran out of ideas for disclaimers.

Chapter 11: Soulless Fleet

Without the normal functions of the human body, there was nothing to slow Rebecca from her research and brainstorms. She did not require food, sleep or anything. Tapping the pencil against the metal table, she frowned as she made another sketch and then crumbled it up. Leaning back from the recliner, she closed her eyes briefly. Failed. Nothing's working so far. Nothing. Why was she unable to find the answer to something that she created herself?

_Because she never wanted to turn back…._

That's what she thought when she made this body. Now, she came to believe that this process was possibly even irreversible. Too much mistakes…too much guesses made over this unanswered riddle that she herself made. The wastepaper basket beside her was overflowed with crumbled piece of papers that reflected on her failures. 

But….

This can't fail…. She needed this chance…. She needed to become the real Rebecca again. If only she haven't done something as stupid as this ten years ago…then….

If. Rebecca thought scornfully. If this, if that, if, if, if. I'm tired of just guessing, not knowing what's really going on in my life. This will have to work. Even if it takes years…ten years…hundred years…she'll have to solve this riddle…this problem. 

It's been two days since she came here to the Domino Laboratory. Yet, not much progress was really made…. Professor Yoshida had visited her twice, first time asking if she needed food. Privately, Rebecca thought that Professor Yoshida knew very well that she didn't need food at that he was merely mocking her. The second time, he had came here and asked how she was progressing. She had answered coldly that not much, but she will do her best. He, in return, smirked and told her good luck for yet a second time and left her to her problems. 

How she would like to wipe that daunting smirk off the crooked face of his. However, Rebecca told herself not to waste her time doing something so childish. Even though the seizure to do so is strong, she restrained herself and resumed to work. 

Tea and Yugi had visited her, asking if they could help or anything. Rebecca told them not to bother to help her, because she wanted to do this alone. After pausing, seeing their crestfallen faces, she told them that their support was enough for her. They insisted on helping, though, so in the end, Rebecca gave in and directed them to several books and had them look through them. It was tedious reading, and Yugi and Tea were both rather tired by the time it was Midnight. Rebecca, however was unaffected by the long hours of not resting and asked of them to return home for the night. They left without protest, but not before giving their promise to return tomorrow and help.

It's the third day, Rebecca thought dully. She stared at the now overflowing floor of crumpled paper. I really need to clean this up sometime, she mused as she stared at her latest plan. The plan looked like the one she had made ten years ago…but this one is for the reverse process…not the ongoing one. She thought hard…and then realized that if she kept pushing for hard answers that won't show, it'll never come. Instead, she decided to give it a rest. She called Yugi and the others up for a trip somewhere…anywhere. She had not been in Domino for years, and this was a perfect opportunity to do some catching up.

Yugi and the others did not object, and very much agreed to the ideas. So on the fourth day back, they took Joey's car and went for what Joey called it a mini-tour of Domino. Everyone took turns pointing out the old and new features of the city. Rebecca herself had a very fine time, spending the day out. Afterwards, they stopped by at a café and ordered something to eat. Rebecca only stared longingly at the food while the others enjoyed their cup of drink or the appetizer they ordered. 

The day went by a little too quickly. Soon, it was growing dark. Rebecca returned to the Domino Laboratory after she bid Yugi and the others good-bye. Letting herself into the Domino Laboratory, she didn't head for the library. Instead, she went to the incinerator. During the second day she was here, she asked for the codes to the library and the incinerator. Professor Yoshida gave it to her without questions and she was able to access both. Yet, during the time she was here, she had not visit the incinerator. 

Now, alone in the night by herself in this place, she wanted to see her body…she didn't know why…but she did. She punched in the series of complicated codes at a steady pace and the door slid open, greeting her with a blast of cold air. She stepped in and the door slid closed behind her. Had she not known this, she would have thought someone deliberately trapped her inside. It felt strange. Very. 

It's not everyday that you're able to observe yourself with your own mind…. Rebecca headed towards the machine her body was hooked onto without hesitation. Just like the last time she was here, the glass was fogged up. She cleared the fog and stared hard. The future her looked just as it did in the dream she had when she was in a coma. 

All we need to do is to tie her hair into a ponytail, switch her close with dark colored ones…and she'll be just like the me in the dreams…visions. Rebecca cogitated. But I don't have to have that attitude. I can decide what happens in my future now. 

Rebecca stared at herself again. I promise you…myself…that I'll go back into that body and live a life that belonged to me ten years ago. Maybe if I had never thrown it away…. With the promise etched deep inside of her, Rebecca looked away from the body that lay in the machine. She left the incinerator and closed the door behind her, feeling oddly drained. 

The answer occurred to her just when she went with Yugi and the others to a concert named 'Dark Rose'. The loud music wasn't exactly the best idea for thinking, but nevertheless, the answer came to her. Okay, now, no more enjoying the fun. Back to work for me, Rebecca thought.

"I'm leaving now." Rebecca requested as the band took a break. "I know the concert's far from over, but I think I just found out the answer to the process to change myself back. I want to head back to Domino Laboratory right away. You guys can come if you like."

"Okay, Rebecca. If that's what you want, we'll go to the laboratory with you. It's all right we miss this concert. It's not that good." Serenity agreed. 

They left the crowded concert and the manager seemed somewhat relieved to have more room. He gave them a curt nod of gratitude and they left. 

Joey drove them back to the Domino Lab where he hardly stopped the car, when Rebecca opened the door and jumped out. She rushed upstairs and immediately began working. Exchanging glances, Yugi and the others went inside as well, but at a much steadier pace. When they finally reached the fifth floor, they found Rebecca at the end of the hallway with an armful of equipments. She seemed to have trouble with punching in the codes to the incinerator, but nevertheless, managed and the door opened to her access. She went in quickly and the door shut behind her. 

The gang waited till she appeared again. 

"Need help Rebecca?" Tea suggested. "We'll try our best to help in any way we can."

"Hmm. Why don't you guys dress warmly? We'll be at the incinerator for a while. So come back after you pulled on some warm clothes. I'll do some setting up."

So it was. Joey took trips to everyone's house so they could get a warm coat. After they did, Rebecca led them into the incinerator where she had a whole bunch of equipments set up. Several wires were hooked onto the body that lay in the machine coffin. At the same time, Rebecca herself had managed to get a chair in here. Professor Yoshida was at the far end of the room, watching everything silently, hardly glancing at them. He seemed much more distracted and seemed to be waiting for something to happen. 

"All right, Rebecca. We did as you ask. What can we do for you now?" Tea asked as she shivered slightly. Even this warm winter coat wasn't enough to shield her from the freezing incinerator. 

Rebecca paused in the middle of connecting several wires and turned to them. "I want to ask you to do something for me if this is going to fail."

"It's not going to." Yugi told her determinedly. 

Rebecca smiled, but continued. "If, I'm talking about, if this happens to fail and if I manage to die in the process, I want you guys to take my body back to America. I want my body buried next to Grandpa's. That is-, if you don't mind."

"But Rebecca, you told us that you knew the answer. What makes you say that it wouldn't work?" Serenity asked her in a worried tone.

Rebecca shrugged. "Just in case." She replied.

Joey gave her a lopsided grin. "We'll do as you ask, squirt. But only if it doesn't work, all right?" 

"Right Wheeler." Rebecca smirked.

"It wouldn't be a day if those two didn't traded insults would it?" Tea mused.

"Nah, Tea." Joey snickered. 

"I didn't think so." Tea said dryly. 

"Anything else you want us to do for you, squirt?" Joey asked good-naturedly.

Rebecca grinned in return. "And if this is to fail, I want you to keep this card, Yugi." 

"Huh?"

Rebecca reached into her pocket and pulled out the card that Yugi had given her years ago. "You have it a long time ago to represent the ties of our friendship. I am giving it back to you now. If this fails, and I'm to be gone from this world, I want you to keep this card. This card, I hope, will help you remember our friendship and me."

"I'll take the card." Yugi agreed quietly as he took the card into his hand. The card had several creases over it, Yugi thought as he stared at the one of a kind card. But she didn't get rid of it….

"It's not to get sappy or anything," Rebecca said after some thought. "But thank you all for being my friends."

"Ugh, don't get soft over us." Joey said disgustedly. But, he was touched.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." Tea reassured her. 

Rebecca smiled and turned to the chair she had taken in the room. Professor Yoshida, even now, did not say anything. He was still in the dark corner, watching and waiting. She sat down and started attaching the wires to herself. It was a complicated process and nobody said that it was easy. She felt electric pulses that came from the wires. She allowed them to travel and spread throughout this body and then, after they settled, she plugged in the last one. 

She took a deep sigh before continuing. "Tea."

"Yes? Anything I can do?"

"Would you like to take the honor of doing this?" Rebecca asked, staring hard at the brunette.

She could see Tea swallowed hard. "I would." The bottom of her lip quivered. 

"Don't fret, Tea." Rebecca assured her. "In my original body, it's missing one plug. I want you to attach it on. After you do, remove all the plugs from this body."

Tea did as she was told. Approaching the sleeping Rebecca, she took the last plug with trembling hands and attached it to the living body. Then, they all waited.

To Rebecca, this process was like having your mind tore from your body. It was harsh and rough. As her mind was being torn from this body, it fought to stay attached to it. After the resistance died, she felt as if she was floating…floating in space…she didn't know where she was…just floating…. She was drifting…drifting in this endless void…. 

And towards something warm. And welcoming. 

At the same time, she didn't feel quite human. She felt supreme, far passed than what human is. She felt godly…. The warm aura did not die as she rifted close to it. She didn't know how long it was, but it seemed to be have lasted for hours before she finally found herself in the embrace of the warmth. 

She opened her eyes. Slowly and wearily. Her body felt quite tired, as if she had not move it for years. Then again, she didn't. For ten long years. 

"Rebecca!" A pretty blued eye brunette peered down at her with great anxiety. Wasn't she Tea?  
  


It took her a few seconds to comprehend. And when she did she let out a cry of triumph. "It worked!" She said happily as she sat up. She suddenly shivered as a blast of chilly cold air blew at her, stinging her bare arms. She quickly crossed her arms and rubbed them vigorously to stay warm. 

"Yes, it worked." A cold voice said.

They all turned to see that Professor Yoshida had emerged from the shadows. His right arm was dipped in his pocket and he was leering at them with cold, beady blue eyes.

"But too bad that it'll be wasted."

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca demanded, swallowing hard. Her voice, was no longer childish, but had a tang of deepness, but quite rich. 

"It'll be bad if I let you come out alive. You're going to ruin the plans in the future." Professor Yoshida told her coldly.

"What is going on?" Yugi demanded angrily.

"You wouldn't happen not to know would you, Rebecca Hawkins. Had the future not taught you anything? Had you visions of your future not showed you anything?"

The cold blue eyes narrowed. Rebecca felt the tang of déjà vu again. Cold blue eyes that narrowed. A crooked face that reminded her of that someone in her visions. 

"But that's just a vision!" She yelled definitely. 

"No, Rebecca Hawkins." Professor Yoshida sneered. "They weren't just some bullshit you dream up. It's real. That was suppose to be your future… When I saw that you were alive, I knew I'd have to stop you. The future is inevitable…."

"For whom do you work for?" A cold voice cut in. The icy tone belonged to a tall man of maybe in his early twenties. The cold blue eyes were narrowed in pure suspicion. 

"So what are you going to do about it?" Rebecca asked grimly. 

"Ah, so you work for my old friend. Too bad he was so naïve and he fell for my trap." The blue-eyes man chuckled. "A pity too, considering he seemed intelligent enough."

"You should know." Professor Yoshida chuckled as he reached out and tore the wig from his head. A mass of dirty blonde hair was revealed. 

The man with the cold blue eyes and dirty blonde hair held a gun. The disguised, and adult Rebecca looked relatively calm as the two weapons were pointed to one another's head.

"You're going to kill me." Rebecca said angrily. "I can't let you do that!"

"Too bad, it was nice meeting you."

_"I can shoot faster than you can."_

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying yet."

Yet. 

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying yet." Rebecca retorted as she jumped up from the machine. Yugi and the others looked shock at the whole situation and didn't seem to know how to react. "Call the police!" Rebecca snarled angrily. 

"Uh-uh. You won't be going anywhere." Professor Yoshida told them grimly as he pulled out what was in his pocket all along. A gun. The shiny metallic weapon. One direct blow to the head and its bye, bye world. 

"Go!" Rebecca screamed at Tea and she quickly rush out the door. Rebecca could see that Professor Yoshida had cocked the hammer of the gun already. Out of desperation, she grub a hole of a chair and flung it. 

Professor Yoshida, acting on an impulse of instinct, immediately forgot about the gun and focused his attention on the chair that was hurled at him. Rebecca seized this advantage and shoved Yugi and the others out. 

"This is between you and me." Rebecca told Professor Yoshida as she quickly dodged behind a machine. She cursed herself at how quickly she tired. But then again, who could blame her. She didn't move this bodies for years. 

"Very well." The hard cold voice of Professor Yoshida agreed somewhere in the room. It was fogging up and not one of them could see where the other was. It was a cat and mouse game, one that Rebecca didn't intend to lose. Not at all. 

"Can't find me?" She taunted. A gunshot. It whizzed past her and struck her right arm, tearing the flesh and causing him to bleed. She swore explosively to herself as she quickly changed her location.

"You can run, Rebecca Hawkins. But you can't deny the inevitable." Professor Yoshida warned her. 

And he was right. Before she knew it, Rebecca found her arm twisted behind her and cold metal pressing against the temple of her head. She wasn't about to give up without a fight. Not ever. Snapping her head back, the back of her skull smashed onto the face of Professor Yoshida. He released her slightly, swearing dangerously. Rebecca took this to her advantage and elbowed him hard, in his guts. But she hardly got out of his grip when a second gunshot rang out. And this gunshot made her saw red. Red all over. She remembered vaguely that she fell and she's seeing black now. Black with the loud blaring of sirens in the distance.

And then, it was silence. 

The darkness took over again. 

End Notes: Last chapter finished. The Epilogue is the only thing left. I hope you enjoyed this. To those who are confused, this chapter ties with chapter 4, 'The Future To Be Seen', where Rebecca learns of her future. She thought that it was just a dream…and vision, and never took it as true. But now, it came back to haunt her. Anyways, happy reading. 


	13. Epilogue

Notes: After a long time, here's the final conclusion to 'The Stranger I Once Knew'. Yeah. Triple updates today. Yes, I'm that desperate to finish this before March comes upon us. Oh well. Happy reading. 

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I own Yugioh. Err, I mean no I don't own Yugioh. Ha, ha. I'm running out of ideas for disclaimers. 

Epilogue 

_Flying…no, I'm floating…. She thought tiredly to herself. Her head was pounding with pain and she felt no need to wake herself up…much or less open even one of her eyes. Her heart wished for the pain to leave, and leave her to her much needed slumber. _

_"Rebecca…Rebecca…." A voice insisted, causing her to groan out of annoyance. _

_Try as she might, she could not rid of the voice that changed endlessly. Rebecca, Rebecca. The voice sang, like an endless echo. The voice persisted until she was finally fed up. _

_"What!?" She snapped, finally opening her eyes. And when she did, she regretted it. "What the!?" Staring downwards, she saw nothing, but a dark black abyss that seemed to go on for infinity. "What is going on…?"_

_"Rebecca Hawkins, do you know where you are?"_

_"Who-, what are you? Tell me this isn't like another series of dreams like when I had when I tried to commit suicide." Even when she spoke the words, the pain in her head refused to subside, irritating her further. _

_"Rebecca, do not panic. You do not need to know who I am. Your questions, should not, be directed about me. Instead, they should concern yourself."_

_"Me…?"_

_"Yes, you." The voice continued. "My question to you is, will you return to life? Will you try another chance for your life?"_

_That's right. Rebecca thought angrily. Didn't Professor Yoshida kill me…? As she recalled upon her memories, the pain in her head increase. She felt weakened as a wave of dizziness struck her, causing her vision to blur. _

_"This, what you are in now is a trial for you-, if you choose to move on or not."_

_Rebecca couldn't help but smile a bitter sad smile. "Didn't I already tempt face too many times?"_

_"And what if fate was willing to give you a another chance?"_

_"I used a first chance to die and erase all the pain I suffered from. I thought it would work. But it didn't." Rebecca stared off, engrossed in her thoughts and memories. Shaking her head grimly, she continued. "I wasted a second chance by becoming None. And then…I realized that it was stupid of me to throw away a human life in exchange for a non-human one to erase the emotions I had to deal with…. I was given a third chance. A third chance to become Rebecca Hawkins again and have a future…." As soon as the word 'future' slipped her lips, she fell silent._

_"And you thought the third chance was the last chance you'll need."_

_"Yes. I thought I didn't need another chance. I really did believed that this chance will be everything my future will be about…." Rebecca trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. Pulling on a hard look, she allowed herself to continue. "They say third times' the charm…. But who would have thought-," She chocked over the words, unable to finish. Her hands clenched in tight fists and she gritted her teeth. "Do you see? My future was stolen from me! I don't' want another chance. It will just cause me more pain and problems!"_

_"Is this your final choice? Remember, there will be no change after this decision."_

_"Yes…this is my final choice."_

_"So it is."_

_…. End._

End Notes: Finally, ended. The ending, I must say so myself, is rather hasty and all of a sudden. Yeah, shows that I'm a crappy writer and a lazy idiot. But, before I end this, I'm going to thank the readers. They are….

~Saiya-Jin Spice

~Light Shadows*Dark Shadows/Chrysanthemum3

~Angel Rosz

~Emily10/VanillaMoose4132

~InsaneFuzieBunny 

~Saphirus*Falcon

~I'm-A-Shady-Gurl

~Snipe/Images In The Blue

~Akina Tori

~Alexi Serenitia

Thank you for even taking some time of your life in reading this purely pointless story. Now, I'm glad that it's finally finished. And again, I thank you readers for reading and reviewing the story. __


End file.
